


Good Evening

by Petitprincess



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dark Comedy, Gun Violence, Human AU, Implied Cannibalism, Implied Stalking, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, More Tags Will Be Added As Story Goes On, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Pining, Possessive Behavior, chaggie, charlastor will be one-sided, not all of this is in first chappie btw, radiodust - Freeform, they're alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petitprincess/pseuds/Petitprincess
Summary: Stop me if you've heard this one: A mob-child, a daughter to the mayor, and a sex worker end up killing a man in the dead of night and have no idea how to get rid of the body. Luckily, a permanently smiling man was there to aid them and needed new puppets to cure his boredom.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Charlie Magne, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 81
Kudos: 548





	1. What A Coincidence!

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally just based off of a chat post that I made (https://petitprincess1.tumblr.com/post/190039701000/human-alive-and-staring-at-a-dead). I have kind of an idea where this is going. Thankfully, it's fun to work with a bit of madness.

An icy chill whipped through the spindly, bare trees, causing the moonlight peeking through them to become slightly obscured through their wild movements. Luckily, it also made it harder to see the body that was growing colder on the ground as blood drained out from their head. Three people stared down at the body. Two girls- one of them a golden blonde and the other a dyed silvery grey -and one man, who was brushing his hand through his fluffy white hair in an aggravated way.

The blonde girl held a thick branch in her hand that had a bit of blood and skin at the blunt end of it. She was shaking where she stood as she stared down at the man that wore heart-shaped sunglasses. The silver haired girl’s chest was heaving, but she was mostly focused on the blonde, looking scared and worried. The skinny man seemed less perturbed by the sight and more thinking of the next plan. The girl dropped the branch as she gulped, “Is...Is...D-Did I-”

The other lady spoke, “Charlie, d-don’t worry about it. It-It was clearly self-defense!”

The guy scoffed, crouching down to poke the body, “Self-defense? Sweetheart, ya gotta come up with a better story than that. I was fine up until you broads came in here.”

“What!? That’s absolute bullshit! We saved your life and you know it, Angelo! Even though I say that you should have just gotten dragged-” Charlie suddenly grabbed onto the dark-skinned girl and shouted, “Vaggie, that’s enough! Please just....stop.”

Charlie’s skin looked paler than it ever did and she felt a cold sweat as she stared at the corpse. Vaggie glanced over at the girl and rubbed her shoulders, sighing, “I’m sorry. I just...ugh...fuck…”

She took a step back away from the golden-haired girl and lightly paced around, placing her hands on her head. Angelo just grabbed a cigarette box and lighter from the corpse’s body. He was about to light a cig, but Charlie smacked it out of his hands. She whimpered, “No! Stop! ….We….We can’t touch anything on his body. We, uh, g-gotta do s-something. We _need_ to do _something_! Wh-What do we do?”

She asked, looking at the two, and trying her best to not curl up on the frosty forest floor. Vaggie bit her lip and looked back at the body, pushing back her bangs a bit and suggesting, “O-Okay, let’s...bury the body!”

Angelo quickly informed, leaning up against a tree, “Eh, I wouldn’t do that. Our prints are goin’ ta be all over the stiff. ...Plus, where exactly are we goin’ ta shovels? Outta our ass?”

Vaggie glared at him and huffed, “How about you actually try and contribute to this? He’s yours after all!”

He hummed, “I….wouldn’t really call him mine. Besides, I’m already gonna be in some deep shit when I return without Val!”

“You think I give a shit!?”

“You should because-” The two the continued arguing back-and-forth with one another, while Charlie sunk to the ground with her legs tucked against her body. She quietly muttered to herself and slightly rocked, “It’s okay. It’s okay. It’s fine. This can all easily be explained. Plus, like Vaggie said, it was self-defense. That’s perfectly excusable and there’s totally no other negative repercussions that could come from this like an investigation or whatever shady business was going on with those two. ...We’re fucked. We’re so fucked! I wish we just had a-”

“Shovel?” A handle to a shovel tapped at Charlie’s shoulder, making her jump and quickly take it. She whimpered, “Oh my god! Yes! Thank you so...I-I mean...I-” she stammered as she stared up at the brown-skinned, bespectacled, and oddly well-dressed man. Angelo and Vaggie also stopped arguing to stared at the man as if they were deer in headlights. The man’s eyes traveled slowly down to the corpse on the ground, along with the bloodied branch, and hummed, “My goodness, this man must have had quite a rough night to meet such a cruel and sloppily executed fate. What’s even worse is that you just left him with the weapon. Tsk tsk. Truly, he deserved better.”

The three just stared at the man in stunned silence, not knowing what exactly to say to such a lackadaisical response. Well, that was until Charlie practically wrapped herself around his legs and cried out, “Noooooooo!! Please!! Don’t say anything! I was scared! I didn’t know what to do when I saw him reach inside of his jacket!!! I just grabbed whatever was near! Please don’t tell my dadddd!”

The man stared down at her with a wide smile that grew a bit when his eyes traveled back up to the others. Vaggie seemed to immediately tense up at him looking at her, while Angelo just saluted, “Sup?”

The man hummed as he unhooked Charlie from his legs and walked over to the body, “Well, now, this just won’t do. I would suggest burying the body, but I’m afraid that burying him whole would just be too obvious. Plus, the ground will be a bit hard from the cold and it will be daylight soon. You’re quite lucky that I ran into you three and that I have a car nearby. Quite the coincidence, is it not? Hahaha!”

He then tossed the shovel in Vaggie’s direction, making the girl instinctively catch it. The man then got to lifting the man and placing him over his shoulder like the lightest bag of potatoes. Vaggie complained, “Hey, what exactly are you doing with him? Also, how the hell do we know you aren’t just going to rat us out?”

He blinked at her and started, “Now, those are excellent questions….” he then quickly turned and started walking away. The dark-skinned girl just groaned and was about to yell at him, but Angelo smacked a hand over her mouth. He shushed her, “Wouldja shut it!? He’s our only best option of getting rid of the body!”

The boy quickly followed after the guy, while Charlie stood up and shifted a bit. She looked back at Vaggie, who just gave her an unsure shrug. She sighed as she took Vaggie’s hand and started walking after the two men.

* * *

The four sat in the car in silence as the creole man drove them down the road, humming along with a happy tune on the radio. Angelo shifted a bit in the passenger seat and tried to hide his slight discomfort by looking out the window, seemingly disinterested. Charlie was taking deep breaths and trying to calm down, while Vaggie was glaring at the man through the rear-view mirror. It was quiet for a few seconds, until the man asked them, “So, where do you all live?”

Charlie stiffened up and asked, “Wait. You’re taking us home? Wh-What about...you know what?”

The man chuckled, “Hahaha! The “you know what” had a name, you know? How rude. As for your question, disposing of a body is truly a one person’s job and I’m sure you children should be getting back to your parents.”

Vaggie scoffed, “We’re adults, not children.”

The man smirked at her, staring directly at her through the rear-view mirror, “Interesting~!”

She shuddered at his words and looked out the window, trying to avoid his line of sight. Angelo glanced at him and asked, “Hey, uh, does it hurt ta be constantly smilin’ like that?”

He shook his head, “Of course not! Life is quite funny, after all. Plus, you’re never fully dressed without a smile!”

“Sounds like a load of shit.”

“I suppose it is,” the creole man simply said and then he mentioned to Charlie, “I still need an answer on where you live, cher.”

Well...she sure as hell wasn’t going to give him that info. She looked around and noticed a bookstore that wasn’t too far from where she lived. 30 minutes on foot, but she can deal with that. Charlie said, pointing to the bookstore, “Oh, you can drop us off here. My house isn’t too far, but, uh, thanks...uh…”

The man informed, “You may call me Al”

She nodded, “Uh, yeah, thanks, Al.”

Al dropped them off at the bookstore and when they got out the car, he rolled down the window, chiming, “Well, this was quite an interesting evening! I really hope that the rest of yours turns out just as entertaining.”

The three just mumbled out their agreements and Vaggie asked before he pulled away, “What were you doing in the forest anyway?”

Despite constantly smiling, his grin somehow became a bit more sinister and serious as he lowly answered, “Just some gardening, my dear.”

He then drove off, calling out, “You all should wear a jacket next time, it’s quite cold!”

The three stood there, staring at the old car driving down the road and disappearing down a turn. It took a few seconds, but Charlie just muttered, “Did...he mean what I think-”

Angelo just lightly pushed the girl’s ahead and said, “Less talkin’, more walkin’.”


	2. Not a Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie ends up getting a talk with her parents and Angelo hangs out with his girl-buddy, while getting an unknown message in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this came rather quickly! This is so much fun to write and I hope you guys enjoy this second chapter. By the way, Cherri's human design is based on Hanekdraws' design (https://hanekdraws.tumblr.com/post/190126555548/can-you-please-do-a-human-cherri-bomb-i-adore)
> 
> Enjoy!

The three traveled back to Charlie’s parents' home and they stood outside the large three-story mansion. Charlie stared up at the black metal gates that had her family’s emblem decorated on it. She was about to press the button to allow themselves in, but then noticed Vaggie and Angel Dust walking away. She turned to them and asked, “Where are you two going? Shouldn’t we stick together? What if that creep ends up-”

Vaggie calmed her down by walking up to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek, “It’s okay, Charlie. I’m sure that Al guy isn’t around. It’s just that the hotel is without management and…your parents aren’t always...thrilled whenever I’m around.”

The golden-haired girl scoffed, “Pffftt!  _ Whaaaaaat!  _ No! My parents adore y-” she stopped when she saw Vaggie’s blank stare. She cleared her throat and finished, “Uh...they’re okay, but I won’t force you. What about you, Angelo?”

Angelo shrugged, leaning against a wall, “I promised a buddy that I’d visit her tonight. Besides, I need ta get off of the streets before any of Val’s goons start realizin’ his absence. So long, dykes!”

He gave a mock salute before walking off, ignoring Vaggie shouting insults at him in Spanish. Vaggie huffed and then hugged Charlie before walking off, giving her a small wave. Charlie waved back and gave a small sigh before clicking a button that recognized her fingerprint, allowing her to go inside the yard.   


* * *

Charlie snuck through the front door and realized how dark it was in the house. That wasn’t a huge surprise, it was past midnight. She crept through the foyer and went walking towards the double curved staircases that made a vague apple shape in the middle. The moment that she got close to one of the steps, a light clicked on and it illuminated an area in the middle of the staircase. Sitting in a rococo chair was Charlie’s father and on his lap was his wife, who was getting her hair stroked slowly. Her father spoke with a large grin on his face, “And where have you been, young lady?”

Charlie flinched and turned to her father, “Hey, dad! I, uh, I-I was just doing some late n-night studying with Vaggie and...why is mom in your lap?”

Her father answered as if it were obvious, “Razzle and Dazzle were asleep and we don’t have a cat. So...why not your mother is a better question.”

The mother shrugged and replied, “Lucifer thought that this would be intimidating.”

“And it is! Right, Lilith!?”

“It really isn’t, my dear, but I’ve always admired your enthusiasm~ Anyway, Charlie, answer your father,” Lilith said, slightly narrowing her eyes at her daughter. Despite having a calm smile, Charlie could easily see icy judgement in her mother’s eyes as if she was staring into her soul. She gulped as she turned to her parents and replied, “Well, uh, as you can tell, I came from outside. So, that’s where I was.”

Lilith raised an eyebrow at her and sighed, standing up and ignoring Lucifer’s whimpering at her leaving his lap. “Really, darling? Just outside? Look, it’s alright. Luci and I both know where you’ve been.”

Her daughter winced and asked, “You..Y-You do?”

Lilith nodded and then continued on, “Of course...if you wish to see your girlfriend, then you may, but you don’t have to sneak out. It’s a bit dramatic, don’t you think?”

Charlie blinked at her and wasn’t too sure what to say next, since she was shocked that they think that’s why she left. Granted, “wondering what your somewhat friend has been up to in the dead of night and accidentally killing a possible mob boss” is a bit of a stretch. However, it was still odd that that was the conclusion, especially since she’s always encouraging- why is she thinking about this so hard? She just got a “get out of jail free” card and she isn’t taking that!? Charlie shook herself out of her shocked state and chuckled nervously, “W-Well, sorry, but...it seems like you guys don’t like her.”

Lucifer hummed as he got up and stretched out, “Well...we don’t, but that doesn’t mean we should keep you away from your true love. Not even an act of God can keep me from my deadly nightshade~” He wrapped his arms around Lilith’s waist and she looked at him as if he were her martyr. Luci then walked up to Charlie and ruffled her hair, reassuring, “You can love whoever you wish, sweetie, just give us a heads up when you leave, okay? Now, I  _ need _ to get some rest. I’ve got to go listen to a bunch of bores talk about this shitshow of a town.”

He then walked up the stairs, making Charlie watch him in confusion. She turned to her mother and asked, “Can you tell me how dad became mayor again?”

Lilith answered, walking past her, “Blackmail can be such a wonderful thing, Charlie. Now, let’s get to bed. Oh! One more thing,” she glanced over her shoulder and looked at her daughter from the corner of her eye, “I have no idea what you did tonight, but you will confess. You look as if you’ve been out in dirt and even paler than ever. You can’t keep secrets, Charlie. Secrets hardly keep here. ...Goodnight, sweetheart! Kissies!”

She then practically flew over to her daughter to pepper her face with kisses before going back up the stairs. Charlie’s legs gave out on her as she mumbled, “Oh shit…”   


* * *

“Thanks for lettin’ me crash ‘ere, Cherri,” Angelo spoke, stretching out on the couch and wearing an off-the-shoulder sweater from his girl-buddy’s closet. Cherri flopped onto the couch on top of Angelo, covering his face with her red and golden hair, and grinned, “No probs. Plus, this keeps my roommate from coming back home. The stiff is such a shithead, I swear. I’m just surprised that Val is allowing you to stay over.”

Angelo felt himself stiffen up and his throat tighten as an image of Valentino’s dead boy flashed. The man wasn’t torn up about his death, but what may come because of it...he really wasn’t looking forward to that. He felt Cherri flip onto her stomach and move forward. He saw her freckled, naturally blushed face, and concerned brown eyes. She asked him, “Hey, you alright? He ain’t giving you shit, is he?”

The boy pushed his hair back and he was about to speak, but stopped when his phone vibrated. He took out his phone and saw a text from an unknown number. He was expecting it to be Velvet or anyone else, honestly.

Unknown: Package has been dealt with! You may praise me now!

Cherri looked at Angelo’s phone over his shoulder and cooed, “Oh~ Who you talkin’ to~?”

Angelo scoffed, clicking his phone screen off, “Hell if I know. It’s some random numba.”

His phone buzzed again and he groaned as he got ready to tell the person that they had the wrong number, just to immediately feel his blood go cold. 

Unknown: This is Al, by the way. I hope you don’t mind the sudden texting, just figured this was more convenient.

How the hell did he get his number? Angelo never took out his phone once with Smiles around. “You never told me about an Al? Who’s Al?” Cherri asked with a wide smile, not at all realizing that this was a man that helped him and the others hide a body. The hell was he supposed to say? Angelo bit his lip and replied, “Oh, it ain't much. He’s a, uh, regular customer. Nothin’ that big.”

She scoffed, “Nothing that big?? You don’t care for regulars! This is somethin’ special! Text him back, goof!”

The mob-child gave a nervous chuckle as he texted back to Al.

Angelo: Hope you didn’t get that package too fixed, baby, need something to fill me~

God, this was fucking stupid! He was flirting with this dumbass that somehow got his number and he didn’t even fucking know how. Angelo was really hoping that he wouldn’t respond back, but a message popping up on his screen crushed his dreams quickly.

Unknown: Oh? You need to be filled? Well, if you were hungry, you could have told me so. I am quite the master chef, you know?

Cherri gave a loud snort and mumbled something about Al being a dork, which...yeah he was. That was a pretty odd response. Another message popped up:

Unknown: Perhaps I can feed you tomorrow and maybe the other two lovely ladies. I just need to pop on by the station tomorrow, but that’ll be fairly quick. I’m mostly on in the mornings.

Angelo felt Cherri get off of him and said something about snacks, but he wasn’t really listening. He didn’t want to see this guy again. I mean, he seemed alright, but there was something that made him feel...weird. Angelo quickly texted him that he would take a raincheck on those dinner plans. He sighed as he got ready to block the number, but then stopped as Al’s message popped up on screen. It read:

Unknown: Oh, Angelo...that wasn’t a question.


	3. Breaking News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelo reads over his texts with Smiles, while pissing off an old flame of his; Vaggie learns of the Al's radio career, and a surprising new guest has come into the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I'm really enjoying making this story! It's a lot of fun to write. Also, Niffty's and Pentious' human design is also by hanekdraws (https://hanekdraws.tumblr.com/post/190196131758/time-for-human-niffty-she-a-cutie) (https://hanekdraws.tumblr.com/post/190091094533/people-stop-making-pentious-hot-me)

Angel Dust had a pretty long talk for over three hours with Al before passing out last night. He was reading over his messages, ignoring Cherri arguing with her stick-in-the-mud roommate, and yawning as he did so, due to the lack of sleep.

Angelo: That’s pretty fucking rude to demand something like that. Need to watch your mouth.

Smiles: Sorry about that. I just get a little irked when one thinks they can try and second-guess my decisions. Whatever I say is final. Besides, I see nothing wrong with bringing you all food. Think of it as a way of saying thank you.

Angelo: Thank you for…?

Smiles: Getting such a bonding opportunity with you all! Hiding a body does strengthen friendships, after all.

Angelo: Bold of you to assume that I care about the other two broads.

Smiles: Odd that you don’t, especially that golden-haired doll.

Angelo: Ain’t like I asked for their help.

Smiles: ...You may have been the one to end up being buried alive if they didn’t come for you.

Angelo: Wait. Alive?

Smiles: Well, not anymore and I suppose alive isn’t the right word, more like conscious. ...Buried isn’t the right word either. Anywho, how are you doing?

Angelo: Wouldn’t you like to know?

Smiles: Yes, I think that’s why I asked.

Smiles: My lovely ethel has fallen asleep it seems!

Angelo had to look up what “ethel” meant, making sure that it wasn’t any kind of slur that he didn’t know about. Apparently, it meant an effeminate male….yeah, alright, he’ll take that. Better than other words that he could have used like- “Downright, good for nothing, heathen!” Yeah, that was one.

Angelo put away his phone and looked up to see a well-dressed man, who had long greyish-black hair and looked as if he was wearing really dark eye shadow. The younger man laid out on the couch in a very sensual manner, making sure the sweater was hiked up to show his underwear, and he grinned, “Hey there, Penny~ How're ya doin’?”

The man narrowed his eyes at him, straightening out his red waistcoat, and huffed, “Well, I was doing fine, until I saw vermin within my household. What is this ladylike chap doing here, despite him clearly not living here?”

Cherri came in, practically dragging her feet, and let out an annoyed groan, “He needed a place to crash Pen-”

The Brit waggled a finger in front of her face and corrected, “Ah, ah, ah! That's _Sir_ Pentious to you!”

She blinked up at him and then continued, “He needed a place to crash, Pen. What else do you expect me to do? Let him sleep out in the streets?”

“Doesn’t he live with that dishy bloke? Vallery or whatever?” He asked as he walked past Angelo and ignored the other sticking up his middle finger at him. The spunky girl shrugged as she flopped onto the couch nearby Angelo and shrugged, “Yeah, so? He wanted to sleep here.”

Pentious went to the kitchen and told her, “Well, he is no longer asleep, yes? Good. Get out.”

Before Cherri could say anything, Angelo slid off of the couch, fixing up the sweater he had on. He then sauntered over to Pentious and leaned on the counter, smirking, “C’mon, babe, no need ta be rude. If ya want me ta work, I got plenty of ways ta make money, while also keepin’ ya happy~ If ya get what I mean~~”

Pentious blinked at him and then shrugged as if it were obvious, “Well, of course, you making money would make me happy. I told you that.”

“No, Pen, I meant... _other_ ways~” He winked at Pen to drive home his point, even licking his lips. The older man just stared at him, clearly not understanding what he was talking about at all, and Angelo just deflated at seeing him be innocent. He heard Cherri give a loud snort in the back and he lightly glared at her. Angelo turned back to Pen and sighed, “Look, I got some problems and I just can’t return back ta Val, okay? So, just deal with me for a bit. I can make it worth your while~”

Pentious grabbed a kitchen knife from nearby to cut up some potatoes and said, “Get out.”

“Come on, Pen, don’t be a-” he got cut off as a knife was held to his face and quickly switched up, “Yep. Hear ya loud and clear. ”

He then started walking towards the door, saying, “I gotta get ta my job anyway, so...it ain't got anything ta do with that lame-ass scare tactic.”

Pentious just mumbled about how he didn’t believe him for a second, while Cherri seemed somewhat curious about his job.

* * *

A relatively short woman stood outside the doors of the hotel and she rocked a bit on the heels of her black and white shoes, pulling the lapels of her coat together as the cold caused her to shiver and turn her naturally tan cheeks a tinge of red. It was somewhat early as she pulled out her phone to see that the time read 7 am. She always arrived pretty early before the hotel opened, not being able to contain a bit of her excitement. “Niffty! What are you doing? You didn’t have to wait outside!”

Niffty turned towards the voice and grinned at seeing Vaggie getting closer with keys in hand. The smaller girl danced a bit in place as she giggled, “Don’t worry, Vaggie! I’m okay with a bit of cold! I'm a strong girl," she flexed her arms to show a small amount of muscle hidden and continued, "Besides, I gotta be here early enough to make breakfast for the residences and to be able to hear my favorite station!!”

The dark-skinned girl nodded and chuckled at her excitement as she unlocked the door. The moment that it was open, Niffty practically zipped into the hotel, started fluffing up pillows on couches, and got rid of any visible bit of trash on tables or on the floor. Vaggie looked over at the front desk, giving a small groan at seeing an “Out to lunch” sign. She walked over to it and placed it down, going behind the desk to see when or if Husk clocked out.

The silver haired girl removed her coat and pulled up her sweater, hiding some hickies, as she typed on the computer. She then jumped at hearing loud radio static, then quickly glared at Niffty, who gave her an apologetic smile. She turned the dial for a few seconds and a pretty familiar voice, “Good morning, folks! What a wonderfully, chilly day and with quite a chilling announcement. We’ve received a report that the unknown serial killer has struck again! Two missing person reports have been announced of a 20 year old Olivia Brown and well-known adult video director Valentino. Both people went missing around midnight and there hasn’t been any recent news of their current whereabouts.”

Niffty seemed interested, while Vaggie looked as if she had about 20 heart attacks all at once. She looked down at Niffty and questioned, “Hey, uh, wh-who exactly is hosting th-this station?” 

The small woman answered, keeping her eyes on the radio, “His name is Alastor! Apparently, he’s visiting Eden! Not sure when though. Isn’t that exciting? A celebrity in our city!”

“Yeah...exciting…” Vaggie muttered as she listened to the radio. Alastor continued speaking, “There have been no eye witness reports and the last Olivia Brown was seen was heading off to The Alibi Room around 9:30, while Valentino left with another wrapped around his arm at an unknown time. The cheeky devil~ Updates will continue throughout the day as more information comes in. However, let’s move on to much brighter news: Eden! A lovely city that’s governed by the Magne family!”

Vaggie just started to ignore what was going on, feeling her heart hammering in her chest. She felt a little worried at him mentioning Valentino and wondered if he was going to mention anything about meeting them. Even with the announcement past, she still thought that he would say something. Maybe pin it on them? Why not? It sure as hell would make for an interesting story and he’d probably get tons of viewers, especially knowing that the mayor’s daughter is involved! No! Worse! Charlie delivered the killing blow! “Hey, are you okay? You look a little pale.”

Vaggie glanced back at Niffty, who was lightly gripping at her long skirt, showing that she was nervous and concerned. She sighed and gave a small nod, “Y-Yeah, I’m fine...guess I missed breakfast, you know?”

Niffty hummed as she took the wireless radio and smiled, “I’ll make you something quick to eat, while making food for the guests! Be right back!” Before she could say anything to the small girl, Niffty zipped into the kitchen and turned up the volume a bit on the radio. Vaggie tried to breathe deeply and not think about how fucked up this all was. 

She looked up when she heard a ding at the door and greeted, “Hello, welcome to the Happy Hotel! How ma-”

“Vaggie….I heard the radio,” she looked up and saw Charlie, who looked very exhausted and had leaves in her hair, as well as twigs. Vaggie asked her, getting out from behind the front desk, “Charlie, what happened? Why are there twigs in your hair?”

Charlie sat down on a couch nearby, while Vaggie began to take the small plants out from her the strands. The pale-skinned girl explained, “I heard Al’s report, well...a part of it, on the radio at my parents’ house and, uh...I kinda freaked out. I had to sneak out because my mom wanted to know what happened last night, but that clearly wouldn’t end well! So, I made an excuse to go to my room and went out the win-”

Her lover interrupted, “Couldn’t you have just...left out the back door?”

“....Shut up. Logic doesn’t exist here,” Charlie excused her poorly thought out actions, while pouting at Vaggie. The silver-haired girl snorted and rolled her eyes, telling her, “Well...did you figure anything else about Al?”

Charlie shrugged, messing with her bowtie, “I...I think he’s in Eden to-”

“YEAH!” Niffty ran out of the kitchen, stirring a bowl of pancake batter, and exclaimed, “Did you guys here!? Alastor is coming- no, he is in Eden! He came last night! Obviously, how else would he get news about that damn serial killer coming to our neck of the woods? Ugh! I feel-”

Vaggie snapped her fingers and sighed, “Niffty, focus!”

The small girl shook her short bright red hair and giggled, “Whoops! Sorry. Anyway, he’s coming to Eden and- _Eeeeee!_ -guess where he’s staying?”

“No need to guess, my sugar-filled jane! Because I have arrived,” the other two girls slowly looked over at the front, seeing Alastor standing with a microphone-like cane in his hand. He grinned widely at them and greeted, “We meet again~”

They just stared blankly at him, not knowing what to say. Next, Angelo came into the hotel and started, “Yeah, yeah, I know what I’m wearin’ ain’t ideal, but I got some clothes I ca-” he stopped when he saw Al turn his head to him. He blinked at the dapper man and groaned, “God damn it…”


	4. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor gives his reason for the sudden visit, Angelo learns a bit more about Al than he wanted, and an employee recognizes the radio host.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, this is all so much fun! I gotta slow down though before burnout comes to claim me. Also, Husk's design is from ayokanta on tumblr! Also, sorry if Charlie seems a bit OOC. She did meet Al under different circumstances and is currently stressed. Anyway, hope you all enjoy!

Charlie was the first to approach the well-dressed man and asked, “Al...uh...what are you doing here? I-I mean, I heard the, uh, radio, b-but not all of it.”

Before Alastor could speak, Niffty ran up to him and cheered, “Oh my god! Thank you for coming to the hotel! Can I be on your broadcast? Can I hold your staff? What room are you staying in? How long are you staying? What’s your favorite color or show!? Oh, I bet it’s Hazbin!”

Alastor gave a delighted chuckle to Niffty and grinned, “Slow down there, small one, I’m simply here because I wish to have a room and to help!”

Everyone stared at him in bewilderment, excluding Angelo, who just walked away from it all to go sit on a dusty chair nearby. Charlie blinked up at him and asked eloquently, “Say what now?”

“Help! With this reformative hotel, I would like to help you run it,” Al clarified as he walked over to a wall, peeling off a bit of the old wallpaper that just barely stuck to it. Charlie watched him walk around the lobby and hum to him himself, wondering if he was joking or not. Vaggie just raised an eyebrow at him, clearly not trusting the man that was out in the forest for some odd reason. The pale blonde questioned further, “But...why?”

Al swiftly turned to her and smiled, “Why does anyone do anything? Sheer, absolute boredom!”

Charlie’s confusion then turned into an all out frown as she scoffed, “Well, why would we want your help in the first place? Also, this isn’t just a normal hotel. It’s for bringing ex-cons, criminals, addicts, and any other seeming victims of the law to slowly reintroduce them back into society!”

The man just hummed, looking behind her, “Oh, yes, that seems to be working just fine!”

She raised an eyebrow and looked over her shoulder, watching as a guest had apparently snuck behind the front desk and grabbing some alcohol that was stashed away. Charlie yelled at them, “Hey! Where did tha-” Before she could finish, the guest quickly hopped over the desk and ran into an elevator nearby. Vaggie mumbled under her breath as she went over to the stairs, “I knew that we should have gotten his bottles taken away. I got this, don’t worry!”

She shouted as she gave a concerned look to Charlie before running into the stairwell. Alastor gave the little entrepreneur a sly grin, making her turn her head away from him. She huffed, “That doesn’t mean a thing. A lot rarer than what it seems to be.”

Alastor said snarkily, “Ah, yes because if I wish to send any loved one to a rehab facility, I would love to send them to a place that allows their employees to drink.”

Charlie stuttered over her words and tried to figure out an excuse, while Niffty continued to ask him a random assortment of questions. After just a full 10 seconds of this insanity, Angelo let out a loud, drawn out yawn and immediately quieted the two. He then asked Al, “So, uh, didja bring that food that you were makin’ or whatever?”

Niffty asked in excitement, “Oh! You were gonna cook for us!?” She then quickly hid the bowl of pancake batter behind her back. Charlie’s eye slightly twitched as she questioned, “What!? You’re gonna cook for us!?”

Alastor lightly stroked her golden hair, giving a small chuckle, “Ohoho! Don’t worry, my dear, I shan’t charge you for my services. Besides, it’s the least I can do when you allow me to rest in this hotel and become your right hand man!”

Charlie rolled her eyes and mumbled, “Yeah because that’s going to happen.”

He then leaned down to her eye level and gave her another laugh. She then asked Angelo in confusion, “Wait, have you talked to him before now to know that he was bringing food?”

Angelo nodded, “Yeah….should I have mentioned that?”

Before she could answer his question and further risk her sanity, Al spoke, walking towards the entrance, “Don’t worry, it won’t take long to make. The gumbo just needs to be reheated, while cooking some rice.”

Niffty squeaked, “Oh! I got the rice! I’m on it!” She then zoomed into the kitchen, dropping the bowl of pancake batter on the floor and it somehow landed perfectly straight up, barely wobbling. Alastor simply grabbed the bowl and handed it to Charlie, informing, “It would be such a shame for this to go to waste. Please, can you place place some wrap on this and put it into the fridge, doll? Young ethel, can you come help me?”

Charlie tried to tell Al that she should really go and check on Vaggie, the man had already walked away, while Angelo went walking with him out the door. She gave a long sigh and used her free hand to text Vaggie about needing to chat about Al.

* * *

As the two were walking outside towards Alastor’s car, Angelo looked around and waited for anyone to possibly jump out to ambush him. He was sure that Al wouldn’t be the kind of person to create an ambush like that, but he still didn’t trust him. Angelo suddenly got stopped by a cane blocking his path and Alastor raised an eyebrow at him, “We’re here, mon pion.”

He then unlocked his car to get into the back and Angelo questioned as the radio host went to crawl into the vehicle, “So, uh, were ya makin’ this gummy-”

“Gumbo.”

“Whateva. Were you makin’ that thing when ya texted me or…?” The taller man finished as he got a large pot full of some savory, seafood smelling soup placed into his arms. Alastor climbed out from the back and grinned, “Oh, no, no! I started cooking the moment you said you needed to be filled. Don’t get me wrong, I knew what you meant, but the timing was too good, my friend.”

Angelo corrected, “Yeah, no, we ain’t friends. So, I guess those 3 hours that we spent talkin’ was also when ya were cookin’, è giusto?”

Al nodded as he grabbed a few more ingredients that were in a brown bag, closing the car door with his foot, and replied, “Correctamundo! Gumbo does taste the best when you give it time for the flavors to intensify. The longer it takes, the better. Of course, the ingredients also help as well.”

“What's in it?”

“Oh the usual? Andouille, shrimp, bell peppers, celery, onions, hot sauce, tomatoes, and a little family secret to give it that special flavor,” He concluded, pinching the mob child’s cheek and starting to walk back to the hotel. Angelo had wondered what it was that had to be kept a secret. Although, he felt like he had a feeling after he saw what looked to be a cut up eyeball floating around in the broth…even if he did convince himself that it was just a fish eyeball.

* * *

The two walked into the kitchen and were immediately shocked, at least Angelo was, to see a much older man in the kitchen with Niffty, instead of Charlie. He was lifting Niffty up to reach the cabinets. The man was wearing a light brown waistcoat, grey pants, and had on a red bowtie that should have clashed but just seemed to work. After he placed the lady on the floor and ran his hand through his greying slicked back hair, the man grumbled about having a headache and turned to leave, just to stop when he faced Alastor and Angelo.

Alastor gave a large shit-eating grin to the man, while Angelo just blinked at his slowly enraging expression. He practically snarled at Al, “You! What are you gonna fucking follow me everywhere, you goddamn piece of shit!”

Angelo blinked again and started, “So...ya two know ea-”

He got cut off by Alastor cheerfully calling out, “Ah! Husker! Always such a pleasure to see you! Had a few rounds with the giggle water, I see? Tsk, tsk. Need to kick that nasy habit, my friend.”

Husk just muttered insults under his breath, while clenching his fists and grinding his teeth together. Alastor just hummed happily as he placed the pot on the countertop, ignoring the increasing confusion with Angelo and Niffty. Al asked Husk, “By the way, can you hand me some plates, good man?”

A plate went flying past Alastor’s face and smashed against the wall behind him, making the Niffty scold Husk about wasting plates and Angelo just lightly flinch, despite looking terrified and spaced out. Al just chuckled, “You missed! Dare to try again~”


	5. It's a Deal Then?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Vaggie talk about Al's proposition, more questions about this permanently smiling man arise, and Angelo get texts from an associate of Valentino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos or errors, I've been sneezing all day and don't have the energy.

Charlie walked up the stairs and through where she a door still open to a random floor. She went around the corridors, hearing Vaggie speaking to the guest that stole some alcohol. The blonde girl was expecting to see her lover arguing with the thief, but when she rounded the corner and peeked into the room, she saw Vaggie simply explaining the rules of the hotel. The guest seemed ashamed and desperate for the vodka. 

The goth girl gave a small sigh as she looked around the room, trying to find something to pour it into. Vaggie grabbed a glass nearby, went into the bathroom, and poured a little bit of cold water from the faucet. She came back with the glass and told them, “Give me the bottle.”

The guest hugged the bottle close to their chest for a few seconds, glanced at the alcohol, back at Vaggie, and then sighed as they handed the bottle to her. The sex worker uncorked the bottle and poured a bit of the vodka into the cold water, watching it fill up. She handed the half-water and half-vodka to the guest, making the guest take the glass with a slightly grateful look. Vaggie gave them a small nod before leaving out the room, causing Charlie to quickly move away from the door. The goth girl walked out the room, closed the door, and then jumped at the sound of someone squealing.

Vaggie quickly turned the person in apprehension and raised the bottle to smack them with, just to immediately calm down at seeing Charlie. The mayor’s daughter was rocking on her heels with a large grin on her face and looked as if her eyes were sparkling. The silver-haired girl turned her head and asked, hiding a blush, “Wh-What? I’m not that hard-hearted.”

“I’m just… _ so _ happy to see you showing your soft side!!” Charlie exclaimed in such joy, prancing a bit in place. Seeing her apple dumpling so excited made Vaggie blush a bit more and tried to hide behind her hair a bit, while asking, “D-Did you c-come see me fo-or a reas-son?”

Charlie then swiftly went serious as she pressed her fingers together and explained, “Oh! Right, uh, well, Al suggested- well…more like asserted that he wants to help run the Happy Hotel with us, which you know, but he also is cooking for us. I don’t know why and I don’t know what to say. Vaggie, what if he holds what I did against me? What if-”

Vaggie tried to calm her by saying, “Listen to me, Charlie, we don’t know what he’ll do. So…I guess we will go along with whatever it is that he has planned, but just set some parameters. Keep him away from these people as much as possible, okay? We don’t know how dangerous he is.”

Charlie took a deep breath and nodded, “Yeah, yeah, I guess you’re right. What’s the worst that could come from-” before she could finish, there was the sound of what seemed like very muffled yelling coming from downstairs. The two gave each other concerned stares before running off down the hall to get to the stairs.   


* * *

Angelo looked at what was going on with the three in the room, watching Niffty yell up at Husk for breaking plates, while the old man glared vehemently at Alastor, who was just casually humming as he placed the large pot on the stove. The younger man shifted a bit in place and repeated, “So, do ya two know each other or…?”

Husk yelled at Angelo, “What made you realize that, smartass!? I’m always havin’ to clean up this shitbags mess! No matter what it is that I’m doin’ or where I am, I gotta come to help this fuckin’ clown!”

Angelo looked at Al to see his reaction and the man was just stirring around the pot gumbo, making it seem like he wasn’t paying attention. The porn star hummed, raising an eyebrow at Husk and smirking, “So, ya two are fuckin’ then?”

Alastor suddenly stopped stirring and shouted, “Ha! No.”

Husker agreed, “Fuck no. I’d rather stick my dick down a garbage disposal and turn it on than the inside that dumbass.”

“Oh, I hope that you use protection, Husker,” Al joked, giving a quiet chuckle and grinning widely. This just made Angelo even confused, since neither of the two specified how they met one another or what they did with one another. He was about to ask what it was, but Niffty ended up shoving a broom and dustpan into his arms. She huffed, “Less talking and more cleaning!”

The small girl shoved Angelo towards the broken ceramic and then went to make the rice. The fluffy haired man huffed as he began to sweep up the shattered plate. As he was doing this, Charlie and Vaggie came sprinting into the kitchen. Charlie took a few deep breaths and then asked anyone, “We...heard shouting...what’s...going on?”

Alastor shrugged his shoulders and chuckled, wrapping an arm around Husk and pulling him down to rub his cheek against his, “Nothing more, but a tearful reunion, doll!”

Husk grumbled as he pushed Al away and left out of the kitchen, going to possibly drink and pretend to give a shit about his job. Charlie decided to question that later as she looked back at the creole and announced, “By the way, Al, I’ve thought about your proposal.”

Alastor stopped stirring, placed a lid on the pot- making Niffty sigh at the heavenly, savory smell of the gumbo being taken away -and turned to the blonde-haired girl. He grinned and hummed, showing that he was waiting for her to continue. Charlie went on, “Alright, so, you’re sketchy as fuck and you wishing to run this hotel because of boredom is...odd. However, we don’t have a lot of staff members and you being on the radio could offer great promotion for the hotel. So, I am taking your offer, on the condition there’ll be no tricks or twists attached.”

Al held out his hand and smiled, “So, it’s a dea-”

Vaggie quickly added, “However, you cannot stay at this hotel. This is meant for those going through rehab and...despite some problems, you appear to be mentally sound.”

The creole’s smile seemed to lessen just slightly as he hummed, “Well, I already have brought my possessions with me. It seems rather rude to turn me away, don’t you think? After me helping you…”

Niffty chimed as she stirred the gumbo and paid attention to the boiling rice, “It does seem weird, since he’s making this meal for us.”

While that also made sense, Charlie, Vaggie, and Angelo knew exactly what “help” that the man was actually referring to. Angelo then suddenly jumped up from cleaning up the shards of plate and suggested, “Well, uh, I got someplace ya can hang out in, at least for right now.”

Charlie cleared her throat and also said, “I...can also, maybe, ask my parents if you can stay over, but that also may take some time...and convincing.”

Alastor’s smile became more sincere as he walked over to Angelo and Charlie, wrapping his arms around the two and hugging them. He jovially said, “My goodness! Such fantastic people you are! I cannot wait to get to know you both over time! Now,” he then grabbed Angelo and practically ordered, “come along, my friend. You need to show me to this new keen abode of yours.”

Angelo clarified as he got dragged off, “Well, it ain’t really mine and...uh…” he trailed off when he saw Niffty drain the rice and then taste the gumbo. It immediately made his stomach turn when Charlie and Vaggie go over to the pot. The thought of the eye just floating around in the thick stew. He shouted, mostly to the girls “Hey, uh, maybe we should stay! Don’t want your food ta-”

Niffty assured Angelo, which only made him more stressed, “Don’t worry, Angie! We’ll save you some after we serve the guests!”

Angelo wanted to say more, but he was yanked out the door by a way too excited Al, who called out to the three girls, “Make sure to properly season that gumbo, you lovely tomatoes!”

The last thing the two heard was Vaggie questioning as to why they were called tomatoes.

When Angelo were outside, Al looked him up and down and mumbled, “First, we need to change your outfit.”

Angelo, despite feeling nauseous, flirted, “Why? Afraid ya gonna fall for temptation~?”   


* * *

Angelo sat in the seat, looking grumpy, since he was forced to change into a white dress shirt, dark dress pants, pink suspenders, and a pink and gold bowtie. He absolutely hated this outfit, mostly because he was sure how Al procured this outfit. Alastor just said that he won it in a fair game...whatever that meant.

However, Angelo was also busy texting someone he labeled as “man with crazy clown bitch”, who was asking where Valentino was and demanding answers from him. Angelo just texted back:

Angelo: Listen, Voxxie, I’m dealing with family business. Ya know how serious my dad is about family and ya don’t wanna fuck with that, right? Just give me like an hour. I’ll be there.

Crazy-bitch-having-man: Make it 20. You hardly have the power to call the shots here, sweetheart.

Angelo huffed as he slid down the car seat and rubbed at his temples, not knowing what to say or do. Alastor glanced at Angelo and asked him as he parked in front of a small house, “Are you alright, ethel?”

The mob-child shrugged his shoulders as he mumbled, “Yeah, it’s alright. I can handle this shit.”

The creole looked at him again and grinned, “I can be quite persuasive, cher. ...Are you sure?”

Angelo flinched at Al’s voice slightly dropping a bit in pitch and making him slightly tremble, but it definitely wasn’t only in fear. The two then jumped when the car window got tapped on quite loudly. Al rolled down the window and saw black, long-haired man, who Angelo knew immediately. He grinned, “Hey, Pen.”

Pentious stared at Alastor and then smirked, “Well, well, well, if it isn’t smarmy nutter with the ladylike chap! It’s quite nice to see you again, Alastor. Still yakking in your fancy-shmancy radio tower and having a good ol wank at hearing your repulsive voice?”

Once again, Angelo was feeling uncomfortable at how many people Alastor knew and, apparently and possibly, fucked over. He was expecting the creole to say something sarcastic or be oddly kind like he was to Husk. Instead, Alastor just asked with a giant grin, “Do I know you?”


	6. Things Are Quite Swell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor learns Angelo's real name, Angelo leaves in a hurry, and Luci briefly visits the hotel!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait for this chapter, I just really wanted to make sure that everything was worked out well. Also, I don't really know about Alastor's last name, so the last name that I used is just a guess. I hope it's a guess that makes sense.

Sir Pentious blinked at him and then clenched his jaw, glaring at the permanently smiling man. He shouted at him as he walked away from the car, “Oh! Yes you do! Why do you dare to even show your face here, you daft cow!?”

Angelo got out of the car and was about to try talking some sense to Pen, but Alastor, unfortunately, spoke first, “Well, of course I had to see my least favorite, as you would say in your vast vocabulary, cock-up in the entirety of this world. If anything, I would love to know how you and dear Angelo know one another.”

The three men walked into the house and Angelo lightly rubbed at his arm as he looked around the place. He saw Cherri chilling in the living room wearing a bright purple overalls and a pale purple, sleeveless turtleneck. He gave a small wave to her and she smiled back at him, “Angie, you’re back...and wearing some boring ass suit? Did your deadbeat pops see- oh, it’s work then~” She practically purred when she saw Alastor nearby.

Alastor shook his head and gave a small chuckle to her, “Oh, no, dear. I don’t dabble in nookie like that, not really my taste, honestly.”

“Sex repulsed?”

“Oh, definitely not, just not one to think about sex appeal, darling,” Al glanced at Angelo, who just cleared his throat and shuffled a bit. Pentious looked between the two and huffed, “As much as I love watching you two being awkward as hell, perhaps I can enlighten this situation by answerin-”

Angelo interrupted him, looking bored and at his phone, “We were datin’ at one point. Worst 3 months of my life."

Sir Pentious glared over at Angie and scoffed, crossing his arms and silently agreeing with him. However, that didn’t stop him from smirking and bringing up, “Although, dear Anthony was arse over tit for me when we first met and he was quite the pillow-biter~”

Angelo’s face immediately turned bright red and he snapped around about to punch the older man in the face, but Alastor hummed in interest. It only made the mob-child wish to die even more. Heaven’s gates would be a more welcoming sight than the curiosity on Al’s face. The creole asked Pentious, “Anthony?”

Cherri sat up and yelled, clearly enjoying the heckling, “Yeah, that’s his real name. Some of his family and others...that are involved with them use fake names. Not a bad idea, if you ask me.”

Al looked at Angelo and chuckled, “So, Angelo is not your real name?”

“Y-Yeah, but it’s much better than the other one if ya ask m-” Angelo got stopped when Alastor walked closer to him, grabbed his chin with two fingers, and lightly yanked his head so he can look at the creole. He told Angelo lowly, “I quite like it, Anthony~”

Angelo looked at Alastor straight in his eyes and was trying to find some source of mockery in them. Instead, just staring at Al’s half-lidded eyes just made his face feel even hotter. Unfortunately, he couldn’t live in this moment for too long because he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He then winced at remembering that he was supposed to be going to see Vox and Velvet.

Angelo moved away from Alastor and apologized, going to the door quickly, “I’m sorry, but I really gotta go!”

Cherri looked at him leave with a concerned expression, getting up out of the couch and wanting to follow after Angelo. Sir Pentious seemed to be worried as well, but that didn’t stop him from turning his nose up at Angelo. 

The punk girl walked up to Alastor and asked, “So, uh, do you know Pen somehow?”

Al answered, “We were roommates at one pont and he hated me for using a regular ceramic plate rather than the plastic.”

“Yeah, that sounds a bit right.”   


* * *

Later on in the afternoon, Charlie was currently helping elderly guests that were in a therapeutic knitting circle. Some of them were getting fussy or even somewhat violent with their needles, causing her to have to step in. Luckily, Vaggie was sitting nearby, just in case something went wrong. One would say that’s a bit unnecessary or overkill, but trying to face with a bunch of grannies and grandpas that are going through withdrawal  _ and _ weapons is a lot rougher than one would think.

Charlie walked over to Vaggie and whispered to her, looking ecstatic, “Things seem to be going great! Granted, Loreen is making a cozy for a shiv for her drug dealer, but better than nothing!”

Her goth girlfriend said back, “I’m so proud of you for getting this together, even if it is a tad dangerous, but as long as their calm and you’re safe.”

Charlie gently cupped Vaggie’s cheek and gave her a loving smile. She was about to say something, but got startled by the double doors to the recreation room slamming open. A person practically sang out, “Hello, my dear, delightful daughter~!”

The elder guests seemed to jump at hearing the loud person and one of them even held their needle in a threatening way. Vaggie immediately got up to stop the person from attacking anyone and Charlie groaned, smacking her forehead, “Dad! Can you come in here like a normal person?”

Lucifer just gave a hum, tapping his chin, “No, I don’t think so. What better person to deserve such a dramatic entrance? Good afternoon, Vagatha!”

Vaggie rolled her eyes and gave a quiet groan, looking up at Luci. She reminded him, “It’s Vaggie, Mr. Magne.”

He gave a small chuckle and then said, “No it isn’t. Anyway, how’s the hotel going so far? Seems like fun,” Lucifer smiled calmly at all the elders being slightly chaotic and deeming it a wonderful sight. Charlie went to her father’s side and sighed, “Well...it was going okay. ...Um...dad, can I ask you something?”

She had just remembered that she was supposed to ask if she was able to let Alastor inside of their home. Charlie figured it would be an obvious no, but it never hurts to ask. Lucifer looked at her and shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know. Can you, especially knowing that your mother is still fuming over you escaping this morning?”

A dad joke turned into slight disappointment...oof. Charlie shifted on her feet and gave a pained smile, answering, “Yeeeessss?”

“Hmmmm...well, go on! I am not your mother. Plus, she looks nice when enraged,” Lucifer replied in a joking way...at least, Charlie hoped that he was joking. Vaggie got the guests calmed, telling them they’ll continue later on, and walked up to the two, saying, “Now, may I say that this sprung up on us out of nowhere! This idiot came in here, unannounced, and assumed that he could just do whatever he wanted!”

The blonde-haired girl nodded in agreement and added in, “Plus, I don’t really know how long my other friend is allowing him to stay at his home. So-”

Lucifer asked, “Who is he?”

Charlie rocked on her heels and answered, “Uh...Alastor. You know, the man from the radio?”

Her father seemed a bit intrigued and he gave a hum, “Alastor Hazbin, eh? …I’m going to have to research him a bit more and talk with Lilith about this, but...it will be considered.”

The pale skinned girl let out a loud sigh, even relaxing her muscles and slouching a bit. She was expecting a lot worse, even if she did know that her mother was going to give her an earful. Vaggie gave her a pat on the back and an easygoing smile, showing that she was just about as nervous. Charlie then looked up at her father and asked, “Now, why are you here?”

Lucifer shrugged, “Got bored and figured why not. Besides, I couldn’t help but decide to check on you, apple of my eye,” he pinched at his daughter’s cheeks, making her whine and giggle. Vaggie grinned at the two as she took out her phone after hearing a quiet chime. After reading through a message, her eyes widened at what was written.

She quickly grabbed onto Charlie and apologized to Lucifer, “Sorry, Mr. Magne, we really need to go!”

Before he could really say anything, the two were already out the door. Charlie asked her as she was rushed to her girlfriend’s car, “What’s going on, Vaggie? Why did-”

Vaggie quickly explained, “Angel looks as if he got jumped! He’s unconscious! We gotta hurry!”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Are you mad?


	7. A Little Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelo meets Vox and Velvet to discuss Valentino's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mild gore, guns, violence, and blood

Hours earlier, Angelo was riding in an uber with some sad sack of a man, not listening at all to his life story. More like lack of life. He was currently trying to figure out what he was going to do when he meets up with Vox and Velvet. Although, he already had his story kind of set up. Plus, it really helped that Valentino had many, many enemies as did others in a business like they had. 

So, all Angelo had to say was that he and Val were going out together, just having a little walk in the forest. Val decided to bring up some shit that he overly-exaggerated just like he always did and then some of his angrier clients that he often rejected tracked them down. Angelo noticed them at the last minute and before he could speak, they smashed Val over the head. He won’t specify what exactly, as if he couldn’t tell what was going on or it happened too fast for him to notice. Then Angelo went chasing after the clients, causing him to lose track of Val’s body. It wasn’t the perfect excuse, but it hopefully would get the dumbass to shut his mouth. 

The uber driver stopped in front of a warehouse and finished up his depressing tale, “That’s when my...third girlfriend left me after my cat died. She didn’t really think there was much of a reason to stay when, uh, Sylvester passed away. Anyway, thanks for listening...uh, is this your stop?”

“Yep,” Angelo said as he went out from the car and looked around, immediately found a hiding place for guns. He grabbed a pistol not too far from the car and heard the driver ask, looking out of the passenger’s rolled open window, “Uh, you sure? This place looks pretty rusty and abandoned. I can take you to a new-”

Angelo pulled the trigger on the pistol and pointed it at the driver, saying, “I wouldn’t worry about it.”

Before the driver could even make the window go up, the mob child shot the guy right in the head, causing the bullet to enter out the back and make blood and brain splatter over the driver’s side. The bullet went somewhere, but the boy hardly cared. The ex-driver flopped down against the passenger’s side and was just staring lifelessly at Angelo, while blood dripped down the gaping wound on his forehead. Angie blinked at the driver and mumbled, “Eh, I guess I coulda kept him alive. Oh well, ain’t like he had anyone waitin’ for him.”

He tossed the gun back to its hiding place and then sauntered into the warehouse, while two other people exited out from the building to clean the mess.

* * *

Angelo walked deeper into the warehouse, seeing a few people walking around the fixed up place. ...By fixed up, he means that there are makeshift bars in the place, cargo is filled with drugs, a few pool tables, poker games, and a bunch of other guns in there. The warehouse still had a few leaky pipes, rusty staircases, and broken down machines, but that was the point. Can’t have people thinking twice about the productivity here. There also were office-type rooms or bedrooms, but he didn’t care for those at the moment.

He looked around and found a dark-skinned woman with 3 different hair colors and long twin ponytails, wearing a poofy, short-sleeved dress and had pink and white striped fingerless gloves. She was taking selfies with a few other people that were just trying to work.

The mob-child took a deep breath and walked over to the woman and walked over to her with a large grin. Angelo greeted, “Hey there, Velvet! How’s it hangin’? Ya still tryin’ to slit Vox’s mysterious mistresses’ throats?”

Velvet looked at him with her pure white eyes, that were clearly contacts, and grinned, “Voxie is waiting for you upstairs! I’ll take you to him!”

She then grabbed Angie’s hand and began practically dragging him towards the metallic staircase that led to two doors. When they were up to the doors, one of them had the lights on in the room and there was a muffled soft, electro tune coming from within, while the other was dark and quiet. It made Angelo feel a little ill at seeing how desolate it was.

Velvet opened up the door to the livelier office and smiled widely in a very unnerving manner that made the mob-child tense. She then closed the door to possibly speak to Vox, leaving the boy out there with his thoughts. However, Angelo knew that some things might be harder to explain than others, but he knew it would work out. Vox hardly cared about Val to begin with, so this’ll be quick.

The door opened up and Velvet gave a polite bow, chiming, “You may come in now~”

Angelo rolled his eyes and walked inside, getting hit with the acrid smell of a cigar. He wasn’t against smoking, did it himself sometimes, but for some odd reason, he never liked the smell of a cigar. He looked up and saw a well-dressed asian man with his hair shaven and black at the sides, while the unshaven was blue. The man had a cigar in his mouth and he gave a wide grin, “Anthony! Nice to see you again! Heard the news?”

Angelo winced at him using his real name and replied, “Hey, Vox. It’s still Angelo and, yeah, I heard the news. Alth-”

“Now, now, let’s not dance around the issue or prolong this. Valentino...is dead. Let’s just settle that right now. The man...is gone and while we didn’t have the best friendship, we would both be lying if we didn’t admit that he helped us get our start. Is that right, Anthony?” Vox asked as he walked over to a table full of different alcohols and began pulling himself a glass, while Velvet placed ice into it and eyed him longingly. Angelo shifted a bit and shrugged, “Yeah, I guess so. Gave me and my siblings a few good hits and...my nighttime job. Where are ya goin’ with this?”

Vox sipped some bourbon and chuckled, “I think you know, Tony. You were seen last with him, we know you were and you went out with him. You don’t gotta create some big story. Just simply tell Voxie about who killed Valentino and we’ll get rid of them promptly, okay?”

That immediately made Angelo’s heart drop and he knew that he couldn’t put the two broads under the bus like that. It didn’t feel right, it was too easy, and Charlie’s parents could easily fuck up their business. Although, they may just go after Vaggie, but that could still ruin shit with knowing how close the two are. Angelo jumped at hearing Vox tap his finger impatiently against the glass cup. He looked at Vox in the eyes and scoffed, “No need ta be so testy, baby. It was just two random idioti that followed us and-”

“Alright, I’m gonna stop you there,” the crime boss interrupted and then sighed, walking closer to Angelo, “Look, your family probably taught you many things about being a part of a mob. I know that Valentino taught you some things too. Whether it be deception or even more ways to use a firearm as a weapon even without bullets, it was stuff that could help you in the long run. However, I know that no one would ever teach you to lie...that’s why you’re so bad at it.”

He then reached out and grabbed at Angelo’s face roughly, squeezing his jaw tightly. Vox questioned again, “Who killed Val?”

Angelo glared up at the man, glancing at Velvet behind, who was just happily watching everything unfold. He just told the crime boss, “I already told ya. It was just some two of my clients that tried to get-”

“Which one are they, Anthony? Random people or clients that you know?”

The boy really hoped that the panic didn’t show on his face and he just huffed, grabbing onto Vox’s wrist, “I don’t fucking know! I can’t fucking think with ya asking me all these goddamn questions all at once! Shit’s just getting mixed up and-”

He got interrupted by a punch to his cheek, causing Angelo to stagger a bit and hold onto his cheek. Before he could recover from the shock, another punch was delivered to his gust, knocking the wind out of him and making a bit of bile come up to burn his throat. Angelo fell to his knees, now gripping onto his stomach and looked up at Vox, who was just rubbing his knuckle. The crime boss scoffed, “Sorry, not a big fan of liars, especially to those I’ve been very patient to.”

The mob-child spat out a bit of blood that he felt from his cheek. He gave a small chuckle, “Ya know, if ya wanted...ta get rough...ya jus’ needed ta ask.” 

Vox scoffed, rolling his eyes, and watched Angelo get to his feet. “Look, this is really simple, Anthony. Just tell me the truth and then- GAH!” The crime boss yelled when he felt a sharp, unbearable pain that caused him to gently hold his crotch and bend over. He then got punched square in the jaw and the throat, causing him to choke and make a disgusting hacking sound. Angelo glared at Vox and was about to kick him straight in his gut, but a kick to his face caused him to lose his footing once more.

The boy almost fell to the floor, but a kick to his jaw was enough to help his journey onto the carpet. He rolled over onto his stomach and spat out a tooth. Before he could get up, another few rough kicks were delivered to his ribs, making it so agonizing to take a deep breath. Angelo whimpered and tried his best not to curl up as his vision got somewhat hazy. He wasn’t sure if he was passing out or if it was tears. He heard Velvet whine, “Sorry, Voxie, but I couldn’t stand him hurting you like that. Really soured my grapes!”

Vox definitely spoke, bit Angelo was barely able to hear it. The mob child let out a yelp at his hair being yanked up as the crime boss whispered in his ear, “Now...let’s try that again…”

* * *

Angelo drove back home using only one arm, which matched him using only one eye to drive. He was using the deceased uber driver’s car to get back home, feeling only the tiniest bit thankful that they were decent enough to clean the brain splatter. He looked down and saw all the bruises forming on his body, making a disgusting purplish color. Plus, his other arm was uselessly at his side. He was sure it wasn’t broken, just fractured from being twisted, but...it was pretty hard to tell amongst the other bit of pain.

The boy also had a cigarette hanging out from his mouth, while blood dripped down his chin. The windows were rolled up, hoping he would choke on the stench before making it back. Unfortunately, he made it to Pen’s house and saw the lights still on. Angelo groaned as he tried to take out his phone, but the sharp pain in his rib refused him to twist his body. He was about to just let himself pass out, but saw some girl passing by. 

Angie grunted in pain as he used his other arm to roll down the window and called out hoarsely, “H-H...H-Hey...c-come…’ere…” The girl turned her head and placed a hand over her mouth at seeing Angelo’s beaten, bruised, and torn up body. He gave a dashing, bloody smile to her and asked, “...A b...beauty...a-ain’t I…? ...Can...ya...kn-nock...on...tha...door? Need…band aids...after a-a...talk….”

The last thing Angelo saw was the girl running to the house and his cigarette slip out of his mouth before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....This hurt me as much as it hurt him...probably.


	8. This Is Going To Be Very Entertaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Vaggie make it to the house to see Angelo, while Charlie also gets some info from Cherri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter seeming short or rushed, something happened recently that just made me feel a little sad and not completely want to take this in the direction that I wished. Sorry again. I still hope it's enjoyable.

Vaggie and Charlie ended up getting to Sir Pentious’ home, trying not to hit anything or anyone in the process of rushing there. They ended up running out of the car and before they could even knock on the door, it opened up to Cherri. She looked extremely worried and somewhat relieved that the two arrived. She then took a step back to allow them to come in. 

Vaggie and Charlie walked into the house to see Angelo lying on the couch, unconscious, while Pentious was wrapping up certain wounds in gauze and Alastor sat near the couch. The perpetually smiling man’s smile was a lot smaller than what it normally would be. He was also petting Angelo’s hair and sighed melancholy, “Oh, Anthony…”

Charlie went up to Pen and questioned, “What happened?”

Pentious shrugged his shoulders and replied, wrapping up more wounds, “I don’t know. There was some random woman that came knocking at the door and saw Angelo passed out in some random car that I think he left out in. Although, I didn’t see the uber driver...so…”

The blond-haired girl bit her lip as she looked at Angelo, seeing the state that he was in. The mob-child’s shirt was off, showing bruises all up and down his torso. There also was multiple old and freshly bleeding slashes over his body, that don’t seem to be too deep. One of his arms seemed to be dislocated, while the other was just heavily bruised. His face seemed to be less messed up, excluding the marks on his chin and cheek. That was just all Charlie could see on the surface and it made her feel sick that someone just harmed him like that.

She turned to Cherri and asked her, “Have you tried calling for an ambulance or even just the police?”

The punk girl walked over to a chair nearby and sat down on the arm, scoffing, “The police won’t do shit, especially since we don’t know who did this to him. Plus, Angelo’s entire family is very infamous to Eden and probably many other cities in the surrounding area. It would be stupid to even try to contact them and not expect them to arrest Angie.”

When Cherri was done, she gave an annoyed groan and looked away, seeming very guilty. Charlie was the only one that noticed this, however, since the Vaggie and Sir Pentious were discussing what to do next. Charlie walked up to Cherri and questioned, “You doing okay? Angelo will be fine, you know that, right?”

The punk girl gave a long sigh, pushing back her hair, and whispered, “I...I know that he will be, that’s not why I’m…” she trailed off, looking at nothing in particular, just any place that wasn’t the mayor’s daughter. Cherri then took out a phone from her pocket that was cracked up and had a picture of a pig as the screensaver. She informed Charlie, “I...got Angie’s phone before the two could search his pockets. I, thankfully, know his password. He...He was talking to Vox before he left and...I think that he might have gotten hurt from him. Just guess though, I…”

Cherri trailed off again, rubbing at her eyes that were slightly tearing up and feeling stupid that she didn’t try coming with him. She felt even worse knowing that the last thing she did was tease him before he left. What if that was the last time she saw him? She quietly whimpered, “...Fuck me…”

Charlie asked her, “Why are you..telling me this?”

The punk girl replied, “Because...I need to tell someone and...I think you’re the only one he would trust with this kind of info. You’re the mayor’s daughter...I trust that you know what to do next.”

With that, Cherri handed her the phone and then walked off to go join the others with nursing Angelo. Charlie...didn’t really know what to do. It seemed obvious to just hand this over to the police, but knowing that Angelo had connections with Vox would immediately put him into trouble. Plus, if anyone knew how to protect someone shady, it would, unfortunately, be her father. The “fallen angel” himself. She sighed as she held the phone close to her chest and walked over to the group, placing the phone in her back pocket.

Charlie asked Pentious when she went up to him, “Is there anything that we can do to help Angelo?”

Pen shook his head and replied, “I’m mostly patching up the wounds that I can see. Baxter will be coming to help out, just...give Anthony some time, please. He really needs to recover, even if he doesn’t wish to stay in bed.”

She nodded as she hugged Vaggie’s arm as the goth looked down at the beaten up man. Vaggie looked just about as guilty as Cherri did, making Charlie wonder if she was regretting anything that she possibly said. It took a few seconds for the two to start to walk out of the house, but the two ended up getting stopped by Alastor calling out to them.

They turned around to face Al and the creole man asked, still having a small smile, “May I come along with you lovely birds? As much as I would love to stay around with dear Angelo, I’m afraid that I would just be a distraction. He needs to be around others that know him better than I. Besides, seeing him in such a state is making me feel rather...angry. ...That and I think it’s time I do some planning with my partner in crime. Right, Magne?” He questioned with a small wink.

Charlie and Vaggie looked at each other, sharing worried stares. Vaggie placed a hand on her hip and asked, “Well, you can come with, but are you also suggesting that you want to stay at the hotel? We already told you-”

The pale-skinned girl interrupted by mentioning, “Actually, I did talk with my father about this and, while I haven’t gotten an answer, I’m sure that we can stop by the house real quickly. No doubt that my parents are going to be home.”

Vaggie stiffened up and pulled Charlie off to the side, making sure Alastor doesn’t have a chance to say anything. She then whispered to her girlfriend, “You sure you wanna bring this guy to your house all of the sudden? I’m very sorry if I keep just second-guessing you, but I just don’t think it’s a good idea, considering that we know something about him that your parents don’t.”

Charlie knew that she was referring to when he helped them hide Val’s body, but that only made her more stagnant with her decision. She explained, “I know that it seems like a bad idea, but we have to keep an eye on him and what better way than my house that’s full of servan- AH!”

She yelped when she and Vaggie were suddenly yanked into a hug from the sides. Alastor chuckled, grinning much wider now, “Ha ha ha! I couldn't agree more, Charlie, darling! This is going to be very entertaining!”

The goth girl huffed as she pushed him away and went outside, not wanting to cause a scene indoors. Charlie gave Alastor an apologetic smile as she went walking out to comfort Vaggie. Al gave a smile at the two, glanced back at an unconscious Angelo, and then started walking out the door. He also placed the phone that he took from Charlie into an inside pocket within his vest.


	9. The Good Will Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor goes to meet Charlie's parents and gets into an interesting conversation with Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood and violence, but mostly imaginary.

After Vaggie dropped herself off to the hotel to help out with the guests in the evening, Charlie went in Al’s car back to her house. She was sitting in the passenger’s seat and felt fairly odd being so close to him, especially since he was being so quiet. He didn’t even bother playing the radio or anything. Charlie glanced up at Alastor and saw that he still had such a small smile on his face. Not only that, but, despite clearly hearing her directions, he seemed to be deep in thought.

Charlie wondered if he was still thinking about what happened to Angelo and maybe even blamed himself? It was so hard to tell, since the man wasn’t easy to read. So, she looked down at Al’s hand on the gearshift and reached out to touch it, but him speaking caught her attention. Alastor sighed, “Darling, you don’t have to comfort me. I’m okay. I don’t want to say that these things happen, but Angelo has shown himself to be somewhat...difficult. ...Maybe it is fairly normal for him...bu-”

He stopped when Charlie still placed her hand on his, causing him to somewhat flinch. She stared up at the creole and said, “Well, regardless whether you think you’re okay, I’m still here. We all are. Ready and willing to lend an ear if you need to vent or leave a shoulder vacant for support. We’re here for Angelo, for his friends, and you, Al.”

Alastor glanced at her from the corner of his eyes as he slowly turned a corner and gave a soft chuckle. He moved his hand out from under Charlie’s and softly stroked her golden hair, mumbling, “What a beautiful doll you are…”

Al then followed a strand of hair down to her pale skin and was about to rub her naturally rosy cheek with his thumb, but Charlie shrunk away by pointing out, “O-Oh my house is right there!”

Alastor looked at the large manor and he smiled, “Yes, indeedy.”   


* * *

When the two walked into the house, they were instantly greeted by two black, white, and brown dwarf goats that were trying to climb onto them and were making small bleating sounds. Alastor was taken aback by them and was expecting more of a calm or quiet atmosphere, not instant cuteness. Charlie, however, giggled as she leaned down to them and cooed, “Hi, Razzle and Dazzle. Who are the two cutest geets in the world~? You are!”

Al just blinked at the three and then gave a small grin, placing his hands in his pockets and getting a slight calm. That was until he felt Anthony’s phone in his pocket and the same odd, saddening anger swirled in his chest. He was about to ask if he could be excused, but then got heard a woman announce, “Oh, well, I was wondering why the two rascals ran off.”

The two looked up from the goats and looked at Lilith flipping a strand of her long golden hair over her shoulder, while staring amusedly at the two. Her long black gown glided across the floor as if it was her shadow following behind her. This mysteriously alluring atmosphere would have been a bit more effective if it wasn’t for the five more dwarf goats following after her.

Charlie gave her a strained smile and responded awkwardly, “H-Hey, mom. How’s it, uh, hanging?”

Lilith just answered as she walked closer to the two, “I would say that it is “hanging” pretty well, honestly. Almost like how you were hanging out the window this morning,” she finished with the subtlest bit of anger that made Charlie flinch.

Alastor looked between the two and gave an honest-to-goodness chuckle, gaining the two women’s attention. He looked at Lilith and smiled charmingly at her, complimenting, “My, I see where Charlie gets her charm from. Hello, Mrs. Magne! I am-”

“Alastor. Yes, I think anyone would recognize that voice in a heartbeat, dearie. Oh, and don’t say that. Charlie mostly got her adorable charm from her father. Speaking of Charlie, I am quite curious to know how you met my daughter,” Lilith questioned as she went to go sit on a couch nearby, allowing the little goats to play with one another. Despite the cuteness happening in front of her, it didn’t stop Charlie from feeling nervous. She was trying her best to think of how to explain how she met someone as famous as Alastor, but she was drawing a complete blank.

Luckily, she supposed, Alastor was quickly able to spin up a story and grinned, “Oh, I’ve come to this great town to do a report on the recent killings and to help your daughter run the hotel. That is how we met. Although, no need to worry about any possible threat coming to the hotel, I will not be broadcasting there. I hope you don’t mind me recording within here for a few days, haven’t been able to visit the local station to announce my arrival.”

Lilith seemed to be questionable of what he was saying, but other than that, it was hard to discern what she was thinking. Charlie was shifting quite a bit in nervousness and added in, “Uh, that’s also what I was doing last night, meeting him! I know it’s sudden, but...that seems to be the theme today, like one of my employees getting badly injured. Please, mom, I trust him.”

She really, really didn’t trust him, but a good bit of emotional manipulation never hurt anything...possibly. Her mother gave a hum and then shrugged, “Sure, why not? I can have servants bring your things inside, if you wish.”

Alastor gave a small nod, answering, “That would be quite lovely, madam.”

Charlie then started to lightly push him towards the staircase and gave an anxious grin to Lilith, saying, “Well, I better show him around! Let’s go, A-”

“I think I’ve got that covered!” Charlie’s father called out from the top of the stairs, looking down at the three with a teasing smile. The girl’s heart dropped at realizing that her parents basically had planned an ambush in the beginning. She felt Alastor’s weight leave her as he started walking up the stairs to Lucifer, feeling her heartbreak at her escape leaving her. 

Charlie looked back at Lilith and her mother gave a “kind” stare to her, patting the couch cushion next to her. She gave a small whimper as she went to go sit next to her.   


* * *

Alastor followed Charlie’s father down the corridor, not really listening to the man talk, if he even was speaking. All that Al could concentrate on was the phone that he kept clenching and twisting around in his pocket. He was stuck thinking about the various ways that he could bring justice towards Anthony and make those that harmed him regret even misplacing a strand of hair on his head. All sorts of murderous or torturous scenarios ran through his head, causing his smile widen to an almost insane degree.

His smile slightly faltered when he heard Lucifer ask, turning his head to him “Is that right?”

Alastor blinked at him and gave a soft smile, “I am sorry, Mr. Magne. I don’t believe I quite heard you. Also, may I say that Mrs. Magne is quite the swanky skirt!”

“Uh….sure? I said that you were from Louisiana and that you all were recently being revisited by “The Axeman”, is that right?” Lucifer, apparently, repeated his question, making Alastor just give a small nod. He was a little too invested in imagining his knife slicing a person’s throat slowly and watching them choke on their blood to desperately plea for their life. The man went on, “You did quite the extensive coverage on him, even going into great detail about some of the murders.”

Al then checked back in, sensing an accusation afoot, and chuckled, “What exactly are you getting at? My details are so, well, detailed because I am simply reading what was prompted to me. Plus, who doesn’t love a bit of gore and horror in the story! It’s hilarious!”

Lucifer hummed, “Yes...funny. I’m not saying anything just yet, Alastor. I’m merely curious and with such a crazed man on the loose, it would make sense to question anyone from down there, right? Especially considering that he seemed to be murdering those in power or criminal backgrounds...and then this man comes to my daughter’s hotel?”

Alastor just watched him as they walked up to where he would be staying, noticing that there were servants bringing his luggage. He shrugged easily and replied, “Yes, that makes perfect sense. I’m sorry if I aroused any suspicion, but I am not a killer. Do I look like one?”

“...Looks can be deceiving.”

“Quite a one-liner, Magne,” his smile remained soft as it widened slightly. Lucifer blinked, looked him up and down, and replied, “Yes. Well, I apologize for saying such things, just wish for my family’s safety. I guess I better be leaving. Nice to meet you.”

Alastor watched Lucifer and the servants leave as he opened his door, bringing his bags inside. He didn’t miss Luci learning his name or how decadent the room was, but he didn’t care. Al grabbed a bag and opened it up, showing that it was a bunch of recording equipment. However, he moved all the equipment out the way as he pulled out a long, medium-sized box.

The creole unlatched the dingy, leather box and revealed many different knives, scalpels, pliers, a missing place of where a shovel was, and many other handy tools. Alastor pulled out a classic kitchen knife and lightly stroked the dried blood that remained on there, whispering to himself, “Time to go hunting~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed the lack of comments and I'm sorry if this story has declined a bit. However, for anyone still around or just started, thank you so much for reading. I really hope you're enjoying. Also, this story is far from over. Vaggie's still got two eyes, after all :3


	10. Let's Kill Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor goes to wreak some havoc at the warehouse on two unsuspecting guards. How fun :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mild gore (at least I think it's mild), violence, blood, amputation (not detailed), death, gun use, burning, and implied cannibalism.

Alastor had used the backdoor to leave outside of the house, since he heard Charlie getting interrogated by her mother and knew that Lilith seemed to be a shrew lady. The last thing he needed to do was be caught by her, since he knew that she was much more aware than she appeared, especially if Lucifer was any indication. Hell, he wouldn’t be surprised if they were fully aware of all that he had done.

No matter, this was something that could be dealt with on a later date. Plus, he wasn’t dense. The creole left a note explaining that he had left something in a previous motel that he stayed in or possibly at the Happy Hotel. Whether or not, they’ll believe it is nothing that he had to worry about at the moment. 

Alastor went into his car and looked at his phone, seeing if Husk had responded to him. The man had been around Angelo the longest and may know his password, especially since he’s in charge of keeping track of the guests. Granted, he would be making grand assumptions about his Anthony, but...they were necessary at the moment.

A vibration on his phone caught his attention and Alastor checked the message.

Husker: Why the fuck do you want to know his password?

Alastor: Ah! You do know it! Thank goodness that you remain one of my, if not the most, predictable of my friends, Husker. Also, that information is unnecessary.

Husker: Any info from you is fucking necessary. Now, what the fuck do you want with it?

Alastor: Nice to see your vocabulary remains as limited as usual. If you must know, the ethel had gotten attacked recently and I need to get into this phone. I need to know who hurt him.

As he pulled up into the hotel, Alastor didn’t receive another text from Husk. He assumed that it was going to take a bit more persuading, but he ended up seeing Husk walk up to the car. Al rolled his window down and was about to give a cheeky comment, but Husk tossed a torn piece of paper into the car. He huffed, “Shut the fuck up before I change my mind about you givin’ a shit about anyone. Just leave me out of this. I don’t need to be wrapped up in your shit again. Also, do what you gotta do now and give me the phone afterwards.”

Al pouted, “Awww, but what if I need more information?”

The older man rolled his eyes and said, “You won’t. You never were one to forget. ….I’m only doing this for Angelo, not for you. I figured he would be in some deep shit hearing about Val’s death. Just...give them hell.”

The creole grinned coldly up at Husk and chuckled as he typed in the password, “Oh...I plan to.”   


* * *

Alastor parked his car into the forest nearby and saw an abandoned warehouse about a couple of feet away. Luckily, the plant life was so thick and unkempt that it kept himself fairly hidden. He moved as close as he could without causing too much rustling and saw that there seemed to be at least two people on guard. Seeing them speaking to each other, Al hummed as he moved closer to the miscreants to hear their conversation. The creole truly hated being left out of the loop.

Once he was close enough, he listened to the tanned one complain, “...I’m just saying, man. There ain’t no point. Why do you think it’s just us? No one wants to come to some damn forest. They’re all busy with their, like, ouija boards and...switches...and, I don’t know, jeweling. Stuff like that...look, I got kids, man. I don’t want to waste time with this shit.”

The one that was greying glanced at him and sighed, “You’re a fucking moron. Also, just because there hasn’t been anyone, doesn’t mean that no one will be here. Plus, you think Tony’s family is gonna let Vox off easy. Ya saw how he was when he left. Barely was able to walk. It was surprising watching him start driving-” That was more than enough to assure Alastor that he was making the right decision, not that he had any doubts.

He went back to his car and opened up his trunk. Luckily, he had brought his bag, but he only planned on using his knife for this occasion. No need to set up traps, much harder to clean up the mess. There’s always a stray drop of blood that you always miss. Not to mention that it’s absolute hell to clean in-between the teeth of a bear trap. Al closed his trunk- no, he slammed his trunk as loud as he could, instantly making him hear the two get alerted. Just to add extra flare, the brown-skinned man tossed rocks in two different directions to gain more attention.

Alastor listened to the two whisper to another and scarcely watched them walking toward the forest. Luckily, the woodland was already so dense that he barely needed to hide. These people were just making it so easy for him   


* * *

The greying haired man was slowly walking around the woods with a hand on his pistol, ready to pull out his weapon whenever it was deemed necessary. Other than Vox and Val’s crew and a few other associates, no one knew about the location. Well, the forest was pretty well known, but hardly anyone in Eden would go near it. He assumed that it was probably a bunch of kids, thinking that they might be brave or searching for an urban legend or whatever.

Normally, they were told to shoot whoever trespassed, no matter the excuse. However, if they were just kids or teens, the man had no problem with just letting them go with a warning or even threatening to shoot. He was a part of the mafia, but he wasn’t a monster.

The grey haired man jumped at hearing rustling in a bush nearby. He took his gun out and didn’t take the safety off as a just in case. He called out, “Alright, come out slowly and you won’t get a bullet in tha…”

He trailed off as a bunny came hopping out from the bush and its little nose twitched up at the guard. The man chuckled, leaned down to the bunny’s height, and whispered, “Hey, don’t worry, buddy. I ain’t Elmer Fudd. You’re safe with me.”

The grey haired man placed a finger to his lips and shushed the rabbit, causing the little guy to bounce away. He gave another laugh as he pocketed his gun and turned to go find the other guard, just to suddenly let out a gurgled, cut-off scream as a knife got embedded halfway into his throat. He trembled as blood slowly came out his mouth, while he choked, staring at a mixed man with a wide smile on his face.

The guard placed a hand weakly onto the well-dressed attacker’s wrist and was about to pull, but the attacker chided, “Ah-ah~! I wouldn’t do that if I were you. It’s actually far more damaging to pull the knife out, since it tends to cause even more damage. Not a lot of people know that~”

He then winked at the greying man and sliced further up his throat, until he got to the bottom of his chin. The man’s tongue flopped out from the large gash in his throat as blood poured down his neck. Alastor was quick to place his jacket on the forest floor to catch the blood that poured out of the victim’s throat. The guard uselessly tried to stop the bleeding by weakly covering his throat and forcing his hanging tongue back into his mouth.

Unfortunately and unsurprisingly, it did absolutely nothing and the man almost fell to the ground. Thankfully, Alastor was there to help settle the guard onto the ground and slowly placed him onto the jacket. He hummed as he grabbed the jacket and started to drag the man through the forest with one arm, looking at his knife with the other. Al gave a small lick to the blood and small bits of skin on the blade.

He muttered as he licked his lips, “Not bad. A little greasy, but that doesn’t mean it has to go to waste. Why, I bet your tongue would be great in an omelette. Using the right spices, you can easily make it taste like beef! What a wonderful treat to say “thank you”!” 

Al kept going as he dragged the dead man back into the warehouse.   


* * *

The other guard came walking back into the warehouse when he saw smoke coming from a window. He just assumed that the man put on the large furnace to stay warm. It was pretty cold, after all. He called out to the other man, “Artie, you here? I didn’t see anything! I’m guessing it was just a squirrel or…”

He trailed off and dropped his gun when he saw Artie lying on the ground on a jacket with his throat flayed open, exposing many ligaments, veins, and large chunks of meat. There also seemed to be Artie’s tongue inside of a container that had bloodied water inside of it. The guard covered his mouth and was about to turn to run, but he let out a loud scream as his achilles heel got sliced, rendering his foot useless and making him fall to the floor. He whimpered as he tried to quickly crawl away, ignoring the agonizing, searing pain on his heel and the sound of light, quick footsteps near him.

Alastor walked in front of the guard, causing the crawling man to look up at him. The guard whimpered, “P-Please, d-don’t kill m-me!”

Al crouched down and hummed with a large smile, “Well, you know, I would love to do that, but you hurt someone I really cared about. I-I mean, if you did this to send a message, then...message received” he took the knife out of his pocket and stabbed it through the man’s arm, causing him to scream in pain and tremble more on the ground. Tears ran down his face as his screams made his throat raw. 

The guard whined, “Pl-lease, I-I didn’t d-do anything! I-I-I didn’t e-even be-eat the fa- Gah!”

He cried as he got a punch to the face, which that pain paled in comparison to anything else. The creole’s smile grew wider to an almost insane degree as he practically growled, “Don’t...finish that word.”

Alastor looked up at the furnace and huffed as he grabbed the knife and yanked it out of the guard’s arm. The man bit his lip, trying not to cry out more. He gave shuddering whine and tried begging again, “P-Please, don’t kill m-me! I have k-kids, m-man, and a-a wife. I-I swear, I did n-nothing to th- An-nthony! Please!”

The creole ignored him as he stuffed the corpse into the flames of the large furnace, breathing in the smell of the quickly burning flesh. He was about to turn to the other man, but jumped as a loud bang happened behind him and felt something graze his cheek. Al blinked as he slowly turned to the man and saw him turning to cock the gun, struggling with his injured arm. He quickly walked over to the guard and stomped on his slashed ankle, snapping the bones and causing a loud wet tearing sound to reverberate throughout the warehouse. 

Before the guard could do anything, Alastor grabbed the gun and tossed it away. He huffed, grabbing the man’s uninjured leg and began dragging him away, “I  _ was _ thinking about letting you live, since I don’t particularly enjoy harming children or hearing their annoying cries. However...now, I  _ need _ you dead for attempting to kill me! I mean, how rude.”

The guard pleaded as he dug, “No! PLEASE! DON’T! HEEELP! HE-” He got cut off as Al picked up the man and tossed him into the fire on top of the slowly burning corpse. His smile got smaller as it turned more into a relieved one, feeling a sense of catharsis at hearing the guard’s blood-curdling cries as he struggled to get out of the flames.

The creole closed the door to the furnace and left the door open to allow the wonderful aroma of burning cowards stretch throughout the place. He hummed along with the guard’s futile cries, took the tongue in the container, and any evidence that was around, he placed it into his bloodied jacket.

He could leave the tongue at the front entrance, but why leave any clues. Alastor wanted them all to never know what will happen next, just like how his dear Anthony went in unaware. He didn't get to kill the people he was looking for, but it certainly was a start. Al smiled, “Very entertaining, indeed~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if any of this was out of character, I was having too much fun. Also, I'm sorry if any of it is rushed, however. Hope you all still enjoyed!


	11. Fearful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has went by and Alastor had been disappearing more and more. Charlie and Vaggie discuss their worries with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Implied cannibalism
> 
> So sorry for the wait, I just had a lot going on last week, but I'm fine. Hope you all enjoy! I'm also working on another story based on yet another chat post. Be on the lookout for that ;3

A week has passed since the unknowing death that Alastor caused, excluding the one dealing with the man that had a family, named Benji- with a name like that, Al did him a favor. Apparently, his wife had given a missing person’s report, which Alastor broadcasted, and had offered a reward. Well, unless she knew anyone that can clean out a furnace, Benji probably wasn’t going to be found anytime soon. The thought of the wife being in constant in distress made Al’s smile much more relaxed.

Charlie had gotten an earful from Lilith about her leaving the house, despite she knew that she wanted to talk to her. The girl had to make up a reason for being out so late. So, she admitted to being in the forest late at night and with Angel and Vaggie, but made up that they had to console Angel from an...incident with Valentino before the mob boss died. Charlie, of course, left out the detail of Alastor meeting him there...and him helping them hide Val’s body...and many, many other things. It seemed to have satisfied Lilith. In fact, she was so satisfied that she told servants to follow Charlie around the house, Charlie had to tell her where she was going whenever she left, and that her father had to visit the hotel every once in a while without warning. gReAt!

Plus, whenever Charlie was alone at home or at the hotel, Alastor would gravitate toward her. Sometimes it would be welcomed because she needed some advice for dealing with certain clients or even just needed her father to be distracted. Although, he would also get too close, like with wanting to mess with her hair or squishing her cheeks or just generally touching her. It never got too intimate, even though he had gently rubbed her lips with his thumb, but it still was a bit much for Charlie. She assumed that he did that because he was missing Angelo, so she didn’t have the heart to tell him to tell him to go away. ...Vaggie definitely did.

“Would you fuck off, Al!? Go do something important that doesn’t involve groping!” The silver haired girl yelled at Al, glaring at him and putting Charlie behind her. Alastor stared down at the girl with a slightly tense smile and held his hands behind his back. Charlie had worried that he was going to snap or harm Vaggie, but he just chuckled at the girl. The creole booped the dark-skinned girl’s nose and grinned, “Goodness, Vagatha, no need to be so antagonistic! I was just merely showing my affection towards the little belle, but I can see when I am not wanted. I shall go help Niffty in the kitchen.”

Vaggie muttered loud enough for Alastor to hear, “There better not be any eyeballs this time, bastardo tonto…” The man stopped for a second and then started to walk into the kitchen.

Charlie moved out from behind Vaggie and rubbed her arm as she stared at the kitchen doors. She was about to speak, but Vaggie ended up dragging her out to the garden and sighed, “I know what you’re going to say. You’re going to try to defend him, but Alastor is the last person that you should even bother making excuses for. He bothers you and-”

“I know all that, Vaggie, but I also don’t think it’s a good idea to bother him much either. He’s...been disappearing a lot more lately. I’m just worried about doing anything to make him upset,” Charlie admitted, while she hugged herself as she sat on one of the benches. Vaggie watched her expression shift into sadness and fear in a few seconds, causing the latina to feel apologetic for treating her like that. She plopped next to the pale-skinned girl, lightly stroked her golden hair, and sighed, “I’m really sorry, cariña. I don’t mean to pressure you into doing anything. I really just want to make sure that you’re safe. I don’t know what I would do if you…”

Vaggie trailed off as Charlie turned to hug her and the latina held onto her tightly, nuzzling her face against her love’s shoulder. She really didn’t want to manipulate the situation or make it seem like she was trying to be rude or anything, but...it made her heart stop at seeing Al near Charlie so often. It almost made her want to kick the man out, fire him, or even turn him into the police. Granted, Vaggie knew that wouldn’t do shit, but it definitely would be temporary satisfaction.

Charlie pulled away and stroked Vaggie’s silver hair, hoping to calm her down. She reassured, “Don’t worry, I won’t let anything bad happen to me, us, and anyone else in this hotel. I promi-”

She got cut off by a random gust of wind that caused the girl’s to shield themselves and caused the plants to get blown harshly, whipping the trees’ branches all over the place. The two looked around to find where the source was and their jaws dropped at seeing a helicopter hovering over the garden. 

A ladder dropped from the helicopter all the way down to the ground in front of the two. Not too surprisingly, Lucifer peeked out from the helicopter and called out, using a megaphone, “Oh, hi, Charlie and Vagatha!”

Vaggie mumbled her actual name under her breath, while Charlie questioned, “Dad! What are you doing!?”

Lucifer grinned as he joked, “I’m being a helicopter parent!”

The two girls just blinked up at him, while the man stared back at them. He tried again, still smiling widely at his joke, “I’m being a  _ helicopter _ parent! ...Do you get it? I’m-”

Vaggie huffed, “Yeah, we got it!”

Lucifer slid down the helicopter ladder and then gave it a tug when he landed on the ground. The ladder went back up as the helicopter began to fly away. Luci turned to the two girls and saw that their hair were an absolute mess. He chuckled as he winced, “Oof. You two are in a desperate need of a brush.”

Charlie groaned in annoyance as she used her hands to push down her hair, “Dad! I know that you’re supposed to be checking in, but you don’t have to be obnoxious about it.”

“Yes, I do. It’s the law that dads have to make their children regret their existence in order to reach fulfillment. Can’t break the law, sweetie. Now, what are you two gals up to?” Lucifer asked, raising an eyebrow. His daughter sighed, rolling her eyes, and replied, “Well, we were talking.”

The mayor then sat in-between the two and chuckled, “Oh, good! I would like to join. Love a good gossip.”

“Dad!” The two then immediately started arguing with each other, making Vaggie sigh as she got up to let them have at it. She could already practically hear Lucifer blaming her for Charlie’s attitude and she didn’t want to hear that...again. 

The silver-haired girl walked into the hotel and then immediately got grabbed. She quickly elbowed the person in the gut and yelled, “Al, you fucking- ….Husk, what are you- Ah!”

Vaggie yelped at Husk tossing a phone at her. She stared at the device and saw a wallpaper on the phone of Angelo and his pet pig, causing her to get instantly suspicious. She asked, “Why do you have this phone? Charlie was the last person to have that.”

Husk groaned at the hit she gave him and huffed, “I clearly used magic to make it appear in my hands- how do you think it got in my hands, dumbass!? I caught Alastor with it last week! Don’t know why anyone would allow Charlie to have it, since Al is always stuck with her.”

She raised an eyebrow and questioned further, “So...why give it to me?”

He answered, looking away from her, “As long as it ain’t with Alastor, I’m fine. I’m also sick of the constant buzzing from messages some bitch named Cherri and someone Angelo named weirdly keeps sending. I’m getting back to wo-”

“Wait!” Vaggie explained as she clutched the phone in her hand and let out a heavy sigh, “Tell me what all you know about Al. I know that keeping him in the hotel will make things worse and I wanna get back at him. At the very least, get him to leave Eden. Please, Husk.”

The greying man looked at the wooden floor and glanced back up at her pleading eyes. He grumbled, “Fine, I’ll tell ya. I better get some booze for this shit.”


	12. Escalating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelo gets a surprise visit at night by someone...who is not at all happy to see him. How rude...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so freaking sorry for the wait. I have no excuse other than starting up a new story called My Roommate's a Demonic Deer and laziness. I'm so, so sorry. Hope it's worth the wait.
> 
> Warning: Gun violence, blood, and murder

Also, during that week, Angelo had been bed-ridden the entire time, going in and out of consciousness, due to the immense pain that he was in. Luckily, he was stable enough to do the more private tasks like using the bathroom and bathing himself, so that was a bit of relief for him. He really needed those moments because he was hardly ever alone.

If he wasn’t being checked up on by Baxter, then Cherri was worried about his well being and talking to him about her terrible job. Sir Pentious would also make sure to keep him up to speed about all the news going on in the world by reading the newspaper...fucking old man. Plus, his sister came by with Fat Nuggets, his little piggy, to cheer him up. Granted, his father and Arackniss also came by...so...yeah. Nothing better than you father and brother still questioning your fucking “decision” of “choosing homosexuality”. Angelo wished Vox just killed him...not really, but he was mad.

Also, Charlie and, surprisingly, Vaggie came over once or twice to just talk to Angelo about anything and just to check up on him. It felt both odd and nice that they were all just talking like nothing changed. As if the mob child wasn’t lying in bed with his arm and leg in a cast, a few broken ribs, bruised up body, busted gums and lip, and getting sick of eating soup.

Angelo knew that everyone, excluding his brother and father, were just looking after him, but it was just a bit much. Although, it did make him feel happy that people did care for him this much...but give him some fucking space...please. If anything, Angelo was lowkey wondering why Alastor had yet to show up. Seemed like he didn’t want to leave his side before, what gives?

Now, the mob-child was watching some Baywatch-like TV show and it was boring as all hell. He groaned as he tried to grab the remote, just for sharp pain to go up his side as he attempted to twist his body, causing his eyes to tear up. He flopped back onto the mattress lightly, sighed, and called out as best as he could, “Pennnnnnn! PENNNNNNNNN!! …...PeEeeEEEeeeeEeEeENNNNnNNN!!!!”

Pentious practically kicked the door open and screeched, “Blimey! Shut the fuck up, you bloody plonker!”

Angelo grinned, “Man, ya really went full British~”

Pentious rolled his eyes and gave a huff as he walked into the room, questioning, “What the hell do you want?”

The mob child whimpered like a sad puppy and reached out pathetically to the remote on the nightstand. Pen raised an eyebrow at him, still clearly pissed at Angie calling out to him like that, and walked over to the nightstand. He grabbed the remote...and then tossed it lightly at Angelo’s head. 

The boy flinched at the impact, even if it was barely enough to even cause pain. He pouted up at Pen, “Hey, what the hell!? I’m injured ‘ere!”

The older man sat down at the edge of the bed and huffed, “Clearly, you’re not too injured to scream at the top of your lungs. ….How are you feeling?”

Angelo couldn’t help but calm down at hearing his tone soften up a bit. He shifted as much as he could, wincing at a sharp pinch at his side, and replied, “Well...I’m doin’ as good as I can be, especially bein’ stuck in bed and, you know, bein’ broken...and all.”

Sir Pentious’ soft look immediately turned into a look of concern and possible pity. He rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of what to say to try to alleviate the situation, and asked, “Uh…perhaps I can do something to help you? You do look really knackered. Do you want anything? Anything at all?”

Angelo hummed, “Oh, yeah, can ya get me a fairy godmother to heal up my wounds, a hit list of everyone that works for Vox, and a M3? Thanks, sweetie~”

“....Uuuuuuhhhhh,” was Pen’s well-detailed and poetic response. Luckily, Cherri and a short latin man, who gave a warm smile to Pen before looking at Angelo worriedly, came walking in. Not necessarily to “save” him, since Cherri immediately punched Pen’s arm, causing him to let a manly yelp, while her face had a light pinkish red as she glared at him, shouting, “What the hell is wrong with you! Don’t yell at Angelo!”

Pentious glowered, “What’s wrong with me!? I’m not the one punching people randomly, you nutter!”

The short man pushed back his naturally, already slicked back, black hair with silver streak and went over to Angelo quickly. He practically shouted, just to assuage the tension, “So, uh, Anthony, how are you?”

The two looked over at Angelo and the mob child huffed, “I already answered this! When can I just get-augh!”

The three jumped at seeing Anthony grip at his ribs tightly and take a deep shuddering breath as his eyes teared up a bit, shutting his eyes tightly. The man mumbled, “I guess that answers my question.”

He fished some pills out from his pocket and was about to help him take the pills, even about to tell Pen to get some water. However, Angelo just snatched the capsules out of his hand and took them dry. He quickly snapped, “I can take my own pills, dammit!”

Pentious was going to yell again, but the doctor reassured, pushing up his glasses, “It’s alright, querido. He’s been stuck in bed for a whole week.”

The long-haired man scoffed, “That doesn’t justify him being rude to you, Baxter. You should be more appreciative, Anthony!”

Angelo was about to yell to stop calling him Anthony, but Cherri clapped her hands and gave a soft sigh, “Alright, things are startin’ to escalate, so why don’t ya two maybe, uh, get the fuck out?”

Pen was going to argue more, but Baxter ended up calmly bringing his boyfriend out of the middle of things by taking his hand. He just didn’t wish to deal with a bunch of shouting. Well...more shouting. Pen eventually just huffed and decided to just go out the door, while carrying the bespectacled man in his arms. It caused a lovely rosy color to hit Baxter’s cheeks.

Cherri gagged at the two and then stared at Angelo, sighing, “So, uh, I guess ya ain’t doin’ that well, huh?”

Angelo shook his head and sat up slowly, wincing at the sharp pains wracking his body. The Australian girl wanted to help, but she knew that would just annoy Angie. He grunted, “I...I know that everyone is jus’ tryin’ ta help, but...god, it makes me feel useless. Not only that, but I bet Vox might send people ta finish the job, especially since I ain’t dead.”

“Did you escape or somethin’?”

“No...he let me go, but ya never just attack a mob boss and get out alive,” Angelo informed, causing him to let out a shuddering breath.

Cherri noticed it getting somber, causing her to change the subject and bring up, “Oh, uh, hey! I heard Alastor’s radio station. He talked about some woman’s husband missing and said that the hotel is doing well. I think it helps that Charlie’s dad is visiting more often, something about a helicopter and...uh...”

She trailed off when she noticed Angelo still looking incredibly distraught. She thought that she may have seen a glimmer of intrigue after mentioning Alastor’s name, but that was all. He barely seemed to pay attention to the status of the hotel. Cherri sighed as she reached into her short’s pocket and handed a folded up note to Angelo. She replied, “I found this letter outside your door way earlier. I think it was like 3 am, I heard some noise...uh...yeah. I’ll just leave it here…”

She placed it on the nightstand near his bed and then told him, “We all want ya to get better, Angie, and maybe even Vox to go through hell. Just...don’t do anything dumb, okay?”

Cherri then got up off of the bed and started walking towards the door, giving one glance over her shoulder at Angelo before leaving out of the room. Angelo sighed as he grabbed the letter, feeling awful for going silent on Cherri. He unfolded the paper and skimmed over the words.

When the mob-child got to the end of the letter, he felt both shocked, questionable, and worried. The letter was written by Alastor, who somehow snuck into Pen’s house, and...he was coming over tonight.   


* * *

Angelo was slightly turning in bed, waiting for Alastor to come to the house. Granted, he wasn’t too excited to see what he was bringing back as a meal, but he was sure that he wouldn’t serve humans again. ...Well, he hoped so. It wasn’t like it was too much of a stretch considering what he saw in that gumbo. It still made him feel ill to this day. Plus, it didn’t help since Al seemed very excited.

Angelo just sighed as he placed his back on the pillow and was about to go to sleep, but stopped when he heard footsteps. He lifted his head up a little and groaned, “Hey, Al, can ya give me a hint as ta what yer makin’? I just don-”

He stopped when he saw a shadow in the hall of a woman that definitely didn’t look like Cherri’s. Before he could question, he heard the sound of a gun being cocked and then a revolver being aimed into the room. He saw a woman coming into view, but didn’t pay attention to anything but the shaky gun. Angie started, “Wh-Whoa! Hey, d-don’t do any-”

The woman whisper-shouted, “Shut up, just...shut up! You...You killed him!”

Angelo looked very confused and she sniffled, cheeks and nose a bright red, “Jonathan...he w-worked...a-at your ex-boss’ wareh-house. ...H-He was standing guard la-last week.”

Angelo barely had any memory of who all worked under Val and Vox, but it could have been a possibility. No one knows about the warehouse or that it’s Val’s. He gulped, “H-Hey, I’ve been st-stuck in bed an-”

“I told you!” She took a deep breath as her finger went towards the trigger, making Angelo feel his heart jump to his throat. He looked around the place as he sat up in bed quite quickly, probably making it harder to believe that he was injured in the first place. 

The woman went on, stepping closer and aiming the gun at his head, “Th-They told m-me...they f-found remains i-in the fu-furnace. Vox said...th-they don’t kn-now if i-it’s his, but...he has-sn’t come back. O-Our kids...a-are so sc-scared...they don’t...th-they just w-want...him…” she trailed off as she placed a hand to her mouth to try to quiet her sobbing, turning away and lowering the revolver.

Angelo was trying to slowly slide out of bed to try and get some kind of weapon. Unfortunately, the gentle thud of his toes hitting the wooden floor. The woman immediately shot up and aimed the gun back at his head. Angie gulped and tried to calm her again, “Listen...I promise ya...I did not kill yer husband, alright? I-I’ve been stuck here. I mean...ya can clearly see that Vox did a number on me...right…?”

He got a bit distracted when he saw Cherri appear behind the woman, opened her eyes widely, and then quickly retreated to possibly find a weapon. Angelo continued, wanting to stall, “So....what’s your n-”

“I’m not telling you my goddamn-”

“Whoa-ho-ho! I’ve clearly come in a bad time!” 

The woman quickly turned around and aimed the gun at the person behind her. Angelo oddly felt relieved at seeing Alastor standing there with his perma-smile, but also had no idea where this was going to go. Al just calmly walked inside and stepped around the lady, humming a little tune. She whimpered, “H-How did you g-get in here!? Wh-Where did you come fr-from!? I...I heard y-your voice...the radio broadcast, right?”

Alastor nodded, walking in-between her and Angelo, “Yes...you’re Traci? The one that lost her husband, I suppose? ...Why are you going to shoot, Anthony?”

Traci glared and sniffled, wiping her eyes, “Because he’s the one that killed him!”

Al raised an eyebrow and hummed, “And you know that...how?”

The lady looked around for a few seconds, messing with her hair and the scarf around her neck. She muttered, “I-I-I just kn-now about him g-getting hurt. Cl-Clearly, he ratted o-out to his batshit f-family! His sist-ter is just as f-fucking stupid a-as he is, so-”

“Now, now, no need to go throwing around insults. You’re already aiming a gun at a questionably innocent man, don’t have to be even more callous,” Alastor chuckled, as if he was just having a normal conversation. It once again reminded Angelo that this man was not sound of mind. Cherri came back with a wooden field hockey stick and was slowly creeping on the lady. Traci started, “But he-”

Al walked closer to her, being calm and collected, “You...don’t know what he did. You’re just accusing him of something. I’m sure that the police are doing whatever they can, but...Traci...no need to get yourself in trouble. Your kids need you, correct? You do have kids, right?”

Traci was almost near sobbing again, causing Cherri to halt in her movements out of guilt, and she nodded. He walked closer, feeling the revolver press to his chest, and calmly asked, “Please, Traci, give the gun. ...We won’t press charges.”

She sniffled and whimpered, trembling where she stood. She let out a loud sob as she handed the gun to Alastor, who took the gun calmly. Angelo let out a breath and noticed that Pen and Baxter joined Cherri. The three looked calmer considering that everything had become quieter.

Alastor backed away from Traci, causing her to just break down and hugged herself. He looked down at the revolver and let out a long hum. Al then gave out quite a cute giggle as he informed, “Traci, don’t you know that when you threaten with a gun, you have to take the safety off! Silly!”

“Wha-” that was all that Traci said as she slowly lifted her head and a bullet went right through her head, causing a bit of blood splatter. Unfortunately, it got mostly onto Cherri and the wall, making the punk scream out in terror and Pen almost throw up. Her scream covered up the sound of Traci’s body falling onto the floor.

Alastor muttered, “I thought it would be messier than that...hmm…”

He tossed the gun onto the bed and smiled at Angelo, who just muttered, “Nice shot...I guess…”

“I made grilled venison!”

“Oh...neat.”


	13. Soft and Fragile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the incident, Alastor has a bit more of a reflection on his "lovers" and it's quite interesting on what he wishes to do to his dolls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRYYYYYY!!! I got super stressed lately and my brain just froze. I really hope this chapter is worth the wait. Once again, very sorry. 
> 
> Warning: Obsessive and possessive thoughts and..."knifeplay" thoughts...kinda.

Hours earlier before the “oopsie” that happened at Pentious’ house, Alastor made up an excuse to go to the kitchen just so he didn’t end up strangling Vaggie, slice her throat, or say some very mean words. The intense hatred only increased when she mentioned him bringing in gumbo that had Valentino’s body in it. He was going to bury the guy to use as manure, but he was a bit pressed for time and it was rather difficult to stuff the body with aromatic herbs to keep any stench out. Plus, he didn’t feel like draining Val’s blood. Either way, he had to take a moment to breathe before walking into the kitchen.

Al tried to calm down by taking out the tongue that he took from that dead guard. Either no one has gone into the fridge yet or no one questioned the tongue. It wasn’t like it was impossible for him to have bought a cow tongue of sorts from the store. Thankfully, idiots would do anything to justify something that’s so simple.

He meant to chop this up for breakfast in the morning, but no one said that you couldn’t have an omelette in the afternoon. Besides, he still needed to make a small meal for Charlie. Alastor realized that he was going more and more towards Charlie everyday. It was surprising that the girl intrigued him, almost as much as Anthony did. Although, he was interested in them for completely different reasons. Anthony felt the closest to what could be romantic, even if it was a bit more perverse. 

All Alastor wanted to do with Anthony was make him his and only his. Majority of the people that he came into contact with were incorrigible and absolute morons, especially that Pentious. The man had no patience with any of that and wouldn’t miss them the slightest bit if they were dead...possibly not Husker. The much older man was much more hilarious to have alive, especially whenever he was angry. It was so much fun to watch his lip curl into a snarl.

However, unless it was making him pouty, Alastor never wanted to see his ethel angry at him nor did he wish to hurt him that badly. Just the very thought sent a chill up his spine as he listened to the tongue’s muscles and ligaments making a slight squishing sound as the knife sliced through them, making him feel a nice calm about him. All he wanted to do was keep Anthony all locked up for no one else to see him. Yes, the man clearly could help himself, judging the bruising on his knuckles, but he still could have died. Keeping the little minx all tied up would clearly only benefit him.

Plus, Alastor could also easily lure those mongrels to his home and he could serve up some wonderful meat pies or casseroles to his favorite toy that he will keep all snug and cozy in his basement. Oh! That reminded him that he really needed to renovate that place back at his home. Well, temporary home in Eden. Al should also warn Anthony about the constant traveling. Alastor knew that his angel may have slight worry about his proposition, but he knew that the boy would be the one to stay. Meanwhile with Charlie….the man longed for her struggle.

As annoying as it was to try and get the doll alone, it was also thrilling to actually have someone fight. Not that Anthony didn’t fight with Alastor occasionally, it was different with Charlie. She seemed to wish to deny all attraction towards, but he could easily tell when one has hidden desire. He has felt her heartbeat quicken on her wrist, seen the hidden passion in her eyes lying beneath the disgust, and, most importantly, he can sense the morbid curiosity in her. It won’t be too long til he finally caught her in his grasp.

Alastor scrapped the tongue off of the cutting board into a frying pan that had oil, minced garlic, and chopped onion in it. He breathed in the smell and sighed happily, “Patience is a virtue.”

Niffty came into the kitchen, carrying groceries, and gasped at seeing Alastor, “OH! You didn’t tell me you would be in the kitchen! Oh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to intrude. I just went to get some extra food and-”

“Don’t worry, my dear! It’s perfectly fine. After all, this is your kitchen and I’m merely intruding in on your space,” Alastor spoke charmingly and humbly. Niffty gasped even more as she placed the groceries on the counter, using a step stool, and quickly replied, “No no no! My kitchen is your kitchen, so stay as long as you wish.”

The man smiled at her and gave a polite nod, “What a sweet lady you are. Also, do you mind helping me out? Just get some eggs and whisk them up. I’m making an omelette for Charlie~”

“Awww, you’re such a sweet man!”

“...I know.”   


* * *

Later on into the day, Al had come over to Charlie’s office and knocked on the door. Charlie called from the other side, “Who’s there?”

Alastor thought of a joke for a few seconds and replied, “Adore!”

It went silent for a few seconds before the golden-haired girl asked, “Adore who? I don’t think-”

“Adore is between you and I, so please open up!” Alastor exclaimed, cutting her off on purpose. There was another brief silence before the door suddenly opened up and revealed Charlie looking away from Alastor. She seemed to be annoyed, but the small reddish tint to her pale cheeks showed her keeping a smile back. She mumbled under her breath as she walked away, “That was a terrible joke and you know it was.”

The creole chuckled as he walked into her office and saw that her office was pretty decent and cozy looking, especially with plush carpeting. He leaned up against a bookshelf behind him as he raised an eyebrow at two norwegian dwarf goats that were sleeping within a pet bed that looked like a little house. Charlie sat down on the chair at her desk and asked, “Is there something that you need, Al? Oh! Also, thank you for the omelette, it was very sweet of you to make that for me. Although, I thought we ran out of certain cuts of beef.”

She gestured to the empty plate on her desk that had bits of onion on the surface, as well as some ketchup. Al nodded and replied, “You’re quite welcome, my dear~ Also, I have my resources. Anyway, I was just asking if it was alright if I head off early. Just want to do a bit of hunting, that’s all.”

Al’s grin subtly grew a bit at seeing Charlie’s skin become slightly paler when he mentioned hunting. He could just say that he was just going to go hunt some deer, but it was hilarious to think that the girl thought he was hunting humans. No, not today. She gulped and replied, “Uh, well, I guess if you have nothing else to do, then that’s okay. Just...you know...be back around dark, just so you can have the night shift. I-If you want to, of course!”

The man couldn’t help but reach towards Charlie, making her slightly flinch, and gently caress her cheek. He brushed his thumb against her skin and almost felt aroused at the softness of it. Alastor could only imagine how nice it would be to carve through it. He was sure that he barely needed to add extra pressure to slice the skin open. He hummed and then muttered in a low tone, “Of course, Charlie.Why would I ever say no to you?”

Charlie mumbled under her breath, feeling an odd chill up her spine, “Uh...I’m sure you have, especially when I don’t want you messing with my cheeks.” She slowly lowered Al’s hand from her cheek and moved it back to his side. She then concluded, “Uh, well, if that’s all, the you’re free to go, Al.”

Alastor stared at his hand for a few seconds and then nodded absentmindedly as he walked out of the room. He felt Charlie’s eyes on him as he left out and listened to the door gently creak close before she locked it. However, Al barely cared as he felt many tingles up his hand that Charlie touched. He never liked being touched...but he was definitely craving more from her.

He began walking down the hall and was trying to clear his mind when a woman ended up bumping him from behind. Al turned and saw the woman looked distraught, almost in a daze. Before he could question her, she asked, “I’m sorry, but have you seen Angelo? I...I really need to speak to him….regarding a man that he...worked with.”

Alastor blinked at her and wondered what she could possibly want with Anthony. It made his stomach tie into a knot, but he just said, “Well, Anth- Angelo is on medical leave. He got harmed pretty badly.”

Not even the slightest bit of worry in the woman’s eyes, if anything, Al saw a bit of frustration. She nodded and muttered, “...Right. I forgot...thank you.”

The woman then silently walked away from Alastor, making the man narrow his eyes at her. He’s going to have to follow her, isn’t he? Great! Right...well, maybe Charlie was right about the human thing. He could always buy venison from the butcher.   


* * *

In present time, Baxter was helping Sir Pentious roll up Traci’s body in a rug, while Alastor was braiding Anthony’s slightly grown out hair and Cherri was trying to calm down. The spunky girl washed the blood off of her face and pretended the brain bits were just chewed up wads of gum. She pulled her head out from the sink and quickly grabbed some towels, wiping her face off.

Cherri was making very quiet sobs as she kept envisioning the woman getting shot over and over again in her head. It just wouldn’t end. Angelo looked at her and asked, “Hey, ya gonna be alright, Cherri?”

She turned to Angelo and took a deep breath before glaring at Al, “What the hell is wrong with you!? Why did you do that?”

Alastor scoffed, “What? It was just a bit of hunting.”


	14. Game is Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three figure out what to do with the body, while Al gives a bit of insight to Angelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Gore and blood  
> ....Can 2021 come sooner? This year blows. Anyway, sorry for the wait. So much shit just keeps happening. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

Cherri’s foot bounced as Pentious and Baxter were bouncing back-and-forth ideas of what to do with the body and how to properly hide the smell. Despite the two coming up with plans, they were just about as on edge as Cherri was, but they were trying to be a bit level-headed. Angelo just felt odd about being a bit calmer than the rest of them as he ate the grilled venison that Alastor brought. Although, if anything made him feel apprehensive, it was Al staring at him as he ate. It was as if he was watching the tiniest movements that he made, making him wonder if he had the same watchful gaze that he gave to his victims.

Luckily, Alastor’s attention was placed elsewhere as Cherri suddenly stood and questioned, clearly pissed off, “What the hell are you doing just sitting on your ass? You’re the one that caused this shit in the first place! You...You fucking psychopath!”

Alastor just chuckled as he leaned over, causing the spunky girl to flinch, and then booped her nose. He grinned, “No need for such insults, my dear. You don’t see me saying such abhorrent things about y-”

Before he could finish, Cherri smacked his hand away from her face and grabbed Al’s collar. She yanked him out of his seat and yelled, “Don’t you dare fucking touch me! You think this is some kind of joke? You just shot someone, there’s blood in our house, a weapon, others probably heard the gunshot, and we have a fucking dead body in our house! We all are all FUCKED if we do nothing about this!”

The creole didn’t say anything as his smile shrunk a bit on his face. However, Cherri didn’t want to back down from the man, no matter how dangerous he was. She was about to shout at him again, but stopped after hearing him mutter. “She would’ve killed Anthony,” he practically whispered. The spunky girl was about to say that wasn’t the point. Though she ended up getting halted by Alastor grabbing onto her wrist, squeezing it tightly in his grip and causing her to wince at the sharp pain. He mumbled, “...Let go of me...”

Sir Pentious quickly came behind Cherri and said nervously, “Uh, Cherri, perhaps you should come over here. We’re going to need help with the body.”

She winced more at the last squeeze Al gave to her wrist- she swore she heard her wrist give a few pops -and then the man finally let go of her. Cherri held her wrist close to her chest as Pen escorted her away from the two. The Brit whispered, “Are you stupid? Don’t bother with that bloody nutter!”

Cherri asked, looking at the skin on her wrist turn red, “Has he always been like this?”

Pentious glanced at Al, who was staring down at the table at nothing in particular and had his hands folded properly, and mumbled, “No...I don’t think so.”

Angelo had just sat through all of what happened, feeling like his mind was telling him to do multiple things at once. He wanted to punch and yell at the man for hurting his friends, framing him, and just putting him in this mess. However, he knew that that would just make things worse. He also wanted to make some jokes or even thank Al, but both of those felt inappropriate. Plus, his body was still in a shit-ton of pain. There was just so much going on at once.

“Well, that was dramatic,” the mob-child got pulled back into reality by hearing Al speak. He turned his head to see the light-brown man smiling happily at him. It made him feel kinda at ease to see Alastor smile...in a very weird way. He was just happy for some form of constant in his life…even if it was from a deranged man.

Alastor looked at Angelo with a raised eyebrow and questioned, “Are you okay, Anthony? Is the steak cooked to medium rare as I hoped?”

Angelo replied, rubbing his arms and wincing at the dull pain, “It’s, uh...fine, I guess. A little gamy, but nothin’ too bad. Uh, Al, ya didn’t have ta shoot the broad. Ya know that, right? She put the gun-”

“Don’t listen to those people.”

“Wh...What?”

“Don’t listen to dolts like Cherri and Pentious. They make it seem like you’re dispensable, replaceable, and someone that can be left unchecked when clearly you were attacked by your own gang! You can’t trust any of them, Anthony. Those idiots would give you up in a heartbeat if it meant saving themselves, but I never would. Never. ...Do you believe me?” Alastor questioned, sounding quite timid, which oddly clashed with his whole speech. 

Angelo tapped his fingers on the table, unsure of what to say. He definitely did believe that Alastor would kill anyone that even looked at him wrong, but he also knew that….Cherri would absolutely have his back. He glanced back up at Al, seeing the man’s smile twitch in nervousness, and was about to speak. Unfortunately, he got cut off by Cherri asking, “Alastor, I’m sorry for interrupting your way too casual convo, but how do we get rid of this body.”

The mob-child looked over at Al, who had an ecstatic, ear-to-ear grin on his face as he practically purred, “I have an idea in mind~”   


* * *

The next morning in the warehouse, Vox was counting out some money that he collected from Val’s porn studio, sighing at the man’s absence. Velvet was on his lap and was doing her nails, humming a small song. A knock was heard at the door and Vel was quick to take out a knife, but Vox just lowered her hand slowly.

He went towards the door and saw one of his men, holding a box. The grunt shrugged as he spoke, “It was addressed to you. Don’t know what’s in it.”

Vox stared at the box and he snapped his fingers, making Vel throw a knife to him that he easily caught. He sliced open the box, opened it up, and the sight was enough to make the goon drop the piece of cardboard, dry heaving. Velvet looked from behind Vox and gagged, “Ewww, nastyyyy!”

She still took a picture of it to make a post though. Inside the box held Traci’s head that had all the teeth pulled out, eyes gouged, and a taped letter on her forehead, reading, “Nice to meet you again…”

Vox just stared at the bloodied container and chuckled amusedly at the note, recognizing the handwriting. He muttered as he took out a cigarette, “Message received. ...Game on, Alastor.”


	15. IMPORTANT UPDATE, PLEASE READ

I feel like I left you guys in the quiet for quite a long while and I feel awful because of that. 2020 and even the beginning of 2021 have just been a rollercoaster. Not only in the world, even stuff going on in my life personally. Like my grandma going in and out of the hospital and COVID scares and my own mental/physical health.

Plus, I seem to have a form of tendinitis on my right hand, which causes more things to slow down because it hurts worse some days. Also, anytime I feel like I finally have the energy to write, something happens that saps it away. So, yeah.

Do not get me wrong, _**nothing**_ is getting abandon. It's just gonna be long waits for chapters and I'm so sorry. I really am trying, I just dont have it in me to sit and write out over 1,000 or 2,000 words.

However, I will be way more active on my Tumblr (petitprincess1.tumblr.com) and on my Twitter (@petitprincesslp). I may be posting little snippets of my stories or even posting drawings or whatever else comes to mind.

I really hope you guys can forgive me. Thank you for reading this.


End file.
